The Boy From Heaven
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: May, a sweet, but depressed girl, is going through an abusive relationship with her alcoholic rich boyfriend, Drew, who makes her life miserable and her self-esteem low. Fortunately, she meets a special someone who makes her life happy. Advanceshipping.
1. Overworked

**Hello again Advanceshippers! It's been far too long since my last Advanceshipping story, and I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. But, as promised at the end of my last one, here's a new one, which could turn out to be my best one yet - depending on what your reactions are.**

**Before I begin this story, I want to explain a bit about it (without giving away too much). It's a complete reboot to the show. It's not about trainers catching Pokémon (although Pikachu appears). It starts with Ash and May not knowing each other and later meeting. To begin with, May is with Drew - but not in a sort of relationship you may expect. So don't be put off by what you read in this chapter and a few of the others. The Advanceshipping _will _come in.**

**There's also a few cha****nges of character ages, which some Pokémon fanfictions on here have also, I've noticed. The ages in this story are:**

**Ash - 16**

**May - 15**

**Drew - 17**

**Characters will also be a bit out of character, but that's needed for the plot. So please don't bash this story just for that.**

**Right, well enough of that, let's begin "The Boy From Heaven".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

On the edge of a small village consisting of many houses, stood two large iron gates. The people of the village would often gaze up past these gates, their eyes watching the winding path which led up the hill to a large great mansion. They had no idea what it was like inside, but they knew who lived there - and they knew that he didn't deserve what he had.

The occupier of the mansion - an seventeen-year old boy - was sitting in a big red velvet armchair in his large lounge one night, with his feet up on a footstool of matching colour and material. He was dressed in a black shirt beneath a lilac jacket which hung open, along with pale blue jeans. Clutched in his right hand was a bottle of whiskey. He took a sip from it, his green eyes never living the fifty inch flat screen television which was turned on in front of him, then ran his left hand through his green hair that matched his eyes.

Taking the tip of the bottle out of his mouth, the boy laughed at the comedy programme that was on the television, but then scowled as the sound of a vacuum cleaner started near him, drowning out the dialogue from the programme. He looked back in his armchair to see a beautiful, but tired looking girl, two years younger than him, hoovering up the dirty carpet of the lounge. The carpet was a sorry state, covered in dirt and dust balls, and also littered with drink bottles. But the carpet not so much a poor state as the girl's clothing; a stained t-shirt which its colour drained out, giving it an ugly grey, with black trousers full of ripped holes. Her feet were bare and weren't doing much good to keep her up due to her tiredness. The girl moved the pipe of the vacuum cleaner back and forth with her right hand and straighten her brunette hair with her left. Her eyelids drooped, half covering her amazing sapphire blue eyes.

"May!" The boy yelled to be heard above the vacuum cleaner. "Turn that bloody thing off!"

May switched off the vacuum cleaner. "Sorry, Drew, but the house has got to be cleaned."

"Well, wait until I've finished watching this show. In the meantime, you can make yourself useful by cleaning the dirty dishes in the sink."

May sighed unhappily and wearily.

"What are you sighing for?!" snapped Drew crossly.

"I'm just tired, Drew. I've been working hard all these past months keeping the house clean-"

"Are you complaining?!"

"No! No, I'm not!"

"And you had better not either! Somebody's got to keep this huge place fit for a rich kid like me! And since the servants left, claiming I am spoilt and selfish, which I am not-!"

"No, no, you're not, Drew," said May. "But why don't you help me clean-"

At that moment, Drew got out of his armchair, and approached May, snarling. A fearful look grew on May's face and she tried backing away, but Drew was too quick for her. He clutched May's dirty shirt and pulled her close to him, his face shooting an angry look at her's.

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING...THAT _I_...?!" He paused, as if having trouble saying the words. "CLEAN MY OWN HOUSE?!"

"Drew, I-" May began, her face full of fear. Before she could finish, Drew threw her to the floor. She fell to her front, but managed to put out her hands to stop herself from falling. She remained on the floor and looked sadly up at Drew.

"This is _my _house! I inherited it from my father, as well as his vast fortune. I am - I mean, _we_, since you moved in with me, are the richest kids in the region! I also inherited the servants as well as the house and fortune! But they had a problem with me for some reason, making up I was spoilt and that I overworked them and that I didn't deserve this house and fortune, and so they selfishly moved out! Now I have given you my love and the biggest home you could ask for! The least you could do it keep it clean for me!"

"Yes, Drew." May stood up and walked through the doorway at the back of the lounge into the kitchen. The unit was at the back. A pile of dirty dishes sat in the sink. How so many dishes had gotten dirty when it was only her and Drew who lived and ate in the mansion, May didn't know. She had often wanted to ask Drew to buy a dish washer, but didn't in fear that he would think she was complaining would loose his temper as he did earlier. She approached the sink and turned on the tap to fill the sink. While she left the tap run, she gazed at the window, staring at her reflection. She saw how dirty her clothes were, and there was more to her state than the clothes; what was beneath them explained more about her life with Drew; several scars from beatings.

Living in a rich house had proved to be far different from what May had had in mind; she had pictured herself in wonderful colourful clothes and also having the freedom of doing what she wanted, when she wanted. But all she ever did was cook and clean for Drew, working hard everyday, from waking up in the morning to going to bed at night.

May shook her head as she thought about this. _I'm just being selfish_, she thought, angry at herself. _Like Drew said, he's giving me the biggest home I could ask for. I have pay him back by keeping it clean, since the stupid servants left, saying his selfish, which he isn't. He's given me his love._May smiled as she thought about the good times they used to share in the past. But Deverything changed when Drew's rich father had died and he had inherited the house and fortune. Drew had asked May to leave her parents and little brother and move into the mansion with him. May and her family were quite against the idea, but Drew had managed to persuade her with the use of a special smile. It was enough to make May leave her family, who were still against the idea and move in with Drew. But Drew's personality had since change dramatically as he began spending the money on alcohol. May, who never drunk it herself, had tried persuading him not to spend it on such a waste, but her persuasive methods had not been as effective as his. A great deal of the money had been spent on alcohol by Drew, and still was now.

Since then, Drew had changed into a spiteful, aggressive, bad-tempered person. He was no longer affectionate with May and wouldn't take her out like he used to. He would go out to play baseball with his local club, leaving May to keep the house tidy, because the servants had moved out due to his aggressive behaviour, and then sometimes come home with a shiny trophy which May would have to ensure stayed clean and shiny, along with the rest of his trophies.

_Drew's changed,_ May thought as she turned off the sink tap and began washing the dishes. _But money always changes people. And I just know that despite his bad temper and aggressive behaviour, the way he feels about me hasn't changed._

* * *

Half an hour later, after washing, drying and putting away the dishes, May came into the living room to find Drew had just turned off the television, and was now beginning to walk up the stairs on the left side of the lounge.

"Well, May," he yawned, stretching, "I'm going off to bed now."

"Yeah, me too." May walked to the front of the stairs and went to walk up them when Drew put out a hand in front of her, stopping her.

"Er...no you're not."

"Why not, Drew?!" May looked up at him curiously.

"Haven't you forgotten? You've still gotta clean that carpet."

"Oh, but, Drew," May moaned wearily. "I've just done the dishes."

"And now you're gonna do the carpet," Drew replied without emotion.

"Alright." May walked to the vacuum cleaner, which was still plugged into the wall socket on the side of the stairs, and was about to turn it on, when Drew moved like lightening over to her and his right hand suddenly grabbed her left arm, taking her by surprise.

"Oh, I forgot to mention; you can't use that thing this time of the night. Stand aside."

May stood back and watched as Drew unplugged the vacuum cleaner, then picked it up carried it to the front door which was a bit on front of the stairs, opened the door and threw the machine out into the darkness. He then closed the door and came back to a puzzled-looking May. "What did you do that for, Drew? Why can't I use the vacuum cleaner this time of the night?"

"Why do you think, you stupid girl?! It'll bloody keep me awake! That's why!"

"But what am I supposed to use the clean the carpet?"

"Simple." Drew walked to the door of the cupboard up the stairs. He reached inside and pulled out a broom. He thrust it into May's hands. "You can clean it the old-fashioned way."

May looked at the broom. "But it'll take me ages."

Drew snatched the broom out of her hands and held it upright, shaking it and glaring fiercely at her. "I could always use it to hit you then!"

"No! No!" May cried, and she snatched the brook out of his hand and began sweeping the floor hastily.

"Good," said Drew huffily. He went to walk to the stairs, but was stopped as May, still holding the broom, held out her arms in front of him, smiling. "Goodnight, Drew."

"Goodnight." Drew walked straight past her. May's face fell for a brief moment, but brighten up as she watched him walk up the stairs. "I love you, Drew," she smiled.

Drew continued walking up the stairs and said nothing.

May sighed and turned around beginning to sweep the dirt balls on the carpet. She was very tired, but reminded herself that she had to repay Drew for giving her a large home.

* * *

After twenty-five minutes of sweeping the floor and clearing up the empty whiskey bottles on the floor, May switched off the lounge and kitchen lights, yawned and walked exhaustively up the stairs. When she reached the top, she walked down the dark corridor and disappeared through one of the many doors to her room. This room was a match for her dirty clothes, with dingy walls with no paint or wall paper. She walked slowly towards her bed, her aching tired bare feet against the floorboards with no carpet covering them. When she reached the bed, she collapsed onto it, and pulled the thin dirty sheet over herself. Finally, resting her head on the hard pillow, she fell asleep, soon to wake up in just a few hours to make breakfast and do yet another hard day's work for the boy who she love and who she thought loved her back.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter, which features May, although no Ash, but Drew. It's alright, I haven't lost my mind. This is an Advanceshipping story, not a Contestshipping one. I would never write a Contestshipping one! Never! Ashy Boy will come in soon. May being with Drew here is needed for the plot, and as you read, its not exactly a loving relationship. And as you also read, Drew abuses her a lot. A lot more of this happens in the story. If this kind of thing is offensive to you, then you may be better off not reading this story.**

**Right, well, I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. And if you have, then please stay tuned for the next part!**


	2. Cautious Decision

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and subscribed to the story. It means a lot that you already like the story even though all the first chapter contained was abuse from Drew towards May - which does continue in this chapter...**

* * *

The rising Sun shone through the holes of the ripped dirty curtains drawn across the window in May's bedroom early the next morning. The Sun rays shone through the room and onto May's pretty sleeping face. She remained asleep for a few moments, but soon opened her amazing sapphire blue eyes. She sat up, yawned, stretched and ran a hand through her brunette hair. _I'd better go down and make Drew's breakfast,_ she thought.

Throwing the old bedsheets off herself, she got to her tired bare feet and walked over to the torn curtains pull across the window and drew them back. She then had to put up a hand to protect the face from the strong rays shining through the window. May turned away and walked out of the room through her door. As she walked down the long corridor, she stopped by Drew's bedroom door and put her left ear beside it, listening to find out if he was still asleep. She smiled as she heard Drew's loud snoring. He always had been a heavy sleeper.

May proceeded down the corridor and walked through the lounge into the kitchen. She went over to the unit at the back and plugged in the toaster which sat there. Then she opened the cupboard above the unit and took out a packet of white bread. She opened the packet, pulled out two thin pieces and popped them into the toaster, setting the switch down. Then May opened the cupboard below the unit and pulled out a plate. Closing the cupboard, she then opened a drawer above it and took out a knife. May placed it on the unit with the plate and closed the cupboard door. Next, she went to the fridge beside the unit, opened its door and looked around inside.

"No jam," she said after a moment of looking. She then pulled out a tub of butter. "Drew will have to have butter on his toast instead." She placed the butter beside the plate and knife.

After two minutes, the toast popped from the toaster. May pulled the two pieces from the toaster and placed them onto the plate. She opened the tub of butter and, using the knife, scooped out some butter. As she began buttering one piece, she heard Drew coming down the stairs, and began buttering quickly. Drew walked into the kitchen as she began buttering the second piece. He yawned groggily and sat down at the breakfast table, barely noticing May.

"Good morning, sweetie!" May called cheerfully, cutting the toast with the knife.

"Uh, morning May," Drew grunted sleepily without looking at her. "Is my breakfast ready."

"Yes," smiled May. She picked up the plate, walked to the table and set the plate in front of Drew.

Drew looked down at the toast and frowned. "You call this a breakfast?!"

"Well, uh..." May scratched the back of her head, sheepishly.

"I'm a rich kid! I should be getting huge fry-ups for breakfast! Toast is for regular people! And besides, when I have to have toast, I like jam on it! You've put butter on it! What's the matter with you May?! Are you stupid? Or do you just not love?!"

"Drew, that is not true!" May gasped in horror. "You know I love you!"

"Then you should know I like jam on my toast! Not butter!"

"There was no jam in the fridge."

"You haven't even made me a drink!"

"Sorry! I'll go make you a cup of tea!"

"No, don't bother. I'll get my own drink. I have to do everything around here." Sighing, Drew got up, pushed past May and walked over to the fridge. He opened it up and pulled out a bottle of sheery.

"Um, Drew..." May said uneasily. "I don't think you should be drinking that for breakfast."

Drew slammed the fridge door shut. "I'll have whatever the hell I like for breakfast! You can't make one fit for a rich kid!"

May lowered her head in shame as Drew began pulling angrily at the cork of the bottle to no avail. "Come on! You stupid thing! Come off! NOW!" His hand suddenly managed to pull off the cork and he almost dropped the bottle. Clutching it tight, he took a long sip from it, then walked into the lounge.

"What about your toast?!" May called to him, pointing at the plate of uneaten toast at the table.

"You have it!" Drew called back, turning on the television. "You need your breakfast! I don't want a regular breakfast."

May sighed unhappily and sat down at the table. _Next time, I must make a breakfast fit for him,_ she thought, as she picked up and took a bite out of a piece of toast.

* * *

Later, May found herself straightening out Drew's duvet of his large four-poster bed, as Drew had ordered her to. Drew's bedroom, which was as green as his hair and eyes; the wallpaper, the carpet, curtains, the duvet and the telephone on the bedside table. Everything was green.

Drew stick his head round the door. "I'll see you tonight, May."

"Huh?" May looked at him curiously. "Where are you going, Drew?"

"Me and the guys are going out to play baseball," replied Drew, coming into the room. "We gotta big game today. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't." May walked up to Drew took his hand in her's, smiling sweetly. "Aw, don't go, Drew. Stay here with me. Or we could go out together. We haven't done that for a long time. Do you remember when we used?"

"Yeah." Drew replied huffily. He took May's hand off his. "But I promised the guys. So I'm going. I'll be back tonight.

"Well, can't I come and watch you?!"

"My room needs cleaning. I want it done by the time I get back. Oh, and don't forget to polish my trophies. Or scrub the bath.

"Yes, Drew," May sighed, feeling disappointed.

"Good." Drew walked out of the room and May followed they walked through the corridor and down the stairs without saying anything. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Drew put on his shoes, opened the front door and walked out.

"Bye, honey." May stood in the doorway smiling and held out her arms. "Have a good time."

"Yeah, bye," Drew mumbled. He did not turn back to face or hug May. He walked hastily down the long path towards the large iron gates. May watched him leave, sighed unhappily and closed the front door.

* * *

Later, May was still in Drew's bedroom. She had tidied it up and was now sitting on Drew's bed holding a trophy in one hand and rubbing it with a rag in the other. A spray can of polish sat by her feet. May stopped rubbing the trophy, stood up and put it on a self on the wall, for it to join all the other trophies belonging the Drew which sat there.

She was just about to pick up another trophy to polish when she was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone in the room on the bedside table. At first, May just left it rang. Drew never let her answer the phone whenever it rang. But then she wondered if it was actually Drew. She thought she would make him cross if she ignored a call from him.

May sat down on the bed, picked up the phone and picked up the receiver. "H-Hello?" She said in a quiet voice. Then she gasped with happiness as the voice of a young boy spoke to her.

"Hello, May."

"_MAX!_" May exclaimed joyfully. "Oh, hello my beloved brother! How are you?! I haven't heard from you in a long time!"

"I'm fine," replied Max. "But more importantly...how are you?!"

"I'm...I'm fine, Max," May answered quietly and puzzled. Why d'you ask?"

"Is Draw still treating you badly?"

"It's _Drew_!" May corrected, annoyed. "And I've told you, Max, Drew does not treat me like dirt! Is this why you're calling? Did Mom and Dad tell you to call me to find out what goes on in this large house."

"No, I decided to phone you myself. But I decided to do it for Mom and Dad - as well as for _you_! You know they weren't happy about you moving out so young. But you kept going on about how you love Drew and so you slipped out during the night."

"Yeah, and Mom and Dad didn't even come looking for me! Shows how much they care!"

"They _do _care," huffed Max irritatedly. "They wanted you to be so they let you live with Drew, even though we knew you were making a big mistake-"

_"MISTAKE?!" _May shrieked angrily. "Moving in with the boy I love above everyone else, and to to add to that, living in a huge mansion with loads of money?! How could I not be happy with that?!"

"You aren't happy," said Max softly. "You think you are, but deep down inside, you aren't."

"Oh yeah?! Then tell me, little brother, how am I not happy?!"

"I noticed from when I came to visit you two months ago. I expected you to be dressed in very pretty amazing clothes that other girls can only dream of wearing. But what I find you in? Rags! I bet you're wearing them now!"

"They are not rags!" May yelled stubbornly. "They were just dirty clothes. My other clothes were...er...being washed. They were dirty too. Those clothes I was wearing would have been washed too, but I had to wear something."

"Sure," Max replied sarcastically. "But also, when I visited, the place was littered with bottles for alcoholic drinks - and Drew stank of the stuff. He spends all the money on drink, doesn't he?"

"Well, the money belongs to him! He can spend it on whatever the hell he wants. And besides, we still have heaps of money left now."

"But in time, all that money will have gone down the drain," said Max. "Which is where all the drink he spends it on should go."

"Anything else?" May groaned.

"Yeah; you were going around picking up the empty bottles and cooking and cleaning - while Drew was just sat on his lazy backside. If I didn't know better..." Max lowered his voice, "...I'd say you are not his girlfriend...but his servant."

"_MAX!!!_" May gasped in shock and anger, as if Max had just said a swear word. "How _dare_ you think so low of Drew!!! He loves me and treats me with much respect."

"Oh, sure, that's why he gives all the household jobs to _you _and has not given you nice clothes, but dirty ones. Aside from them, what has he ever given you?"

"He's given me a home! The biggest home I could ever wish for - and now, you are no longer welcome there, nor do you ever call me again, Max!"

"Well, so much for your beloved brother," Max sighed.

May began to sob. "If I _am_ sad, it's because I always let Drew down. He's taken me into his large home and he treats me with much love from his heart. He asks for a few jobs in return - and I let him down. But he continues to love me, and I don't know why after I fail do things right. I don't deserve him. He's too good for me. He should just dump me."

"No May, _you _should dump him," said Max. "_You _are too good for him. Even though we would always argue when you used to live with us, you are a kind, sweet person, and any boy would be lucky to have you as your girlfriend. But you need one who would love and appreciate you. Drew, as you cannot see, does not."

Still sobbing, May put the receiver down, wiped her eyes and went to scrub the bath.

* * *

Late that night, the house was spotless, but Drew had not returned. May sat in her bedroom, waiting for him, wondering where he was.

Finally, she heard the front door open and close. She left her room and walked down the corridor and stairs to find Drew had come in with a large trophy.

"Drew, you're back!" exclaimed May happily. "And you won, did you?"

"Of course we won," scoffed Drew. "Can't you see this trophy."

"Yes, I can. It's amazing."

"I know. I got to be the one to keep it." Drew held out the trophy to May. "Take it and put it with my others."

"Sure." May took the trophy in her hands, but unfortunately, it was heavier than she thought. As Drew let go, the trophy slipped out of her hands. The two of them watched and gasped in horror as if hit the ground with a clang.

"NO!" Drew cried out. He picked up the trophy to find that it had a huge dent in it. Slowly, he looked up at me, his face full of anger. May immediately became scared and backed away. Drew followed her, snarling. "You...broke...my...TROPHY!!!"

"I...I'm sorry!" May panicked, backing into the kitchen and then stopping. "It was heavy. You didn't tell me."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Drew growled fiercely. "Are you saying it's...MY FAULT?!!!" He gave May a hard push with his hand, sending her crying out and falling to the kitchen floor. May landed on her back and looked up in fear as Drew grabbed a large bottle of wine and raised it high above his head to strike her with it.

"NO DREW!!! NO!!! PLEASE!!!" May cried, raising her hands up, her sapphire blue eyes full of fear and beginning to tear up.

Drew hesitated, still holding the bottle above his head and still glaring angrily at May. Then he lowered the bottle and looked at it. "Well, this one's full. So it would be a shame it waste it on you." With much effort, he pulled the cork off the bottle with his free hand, took a long sip out of it and walked into the lounge with it. May sat up and began sobbing fitfully on the floor.

* * *

She was still crying when she went to bed. She was sitting up in her bed, sobbing hard and wiping away the tears, but they wouldn't stop. Streaks of moonlight shone through the ripped curtains across her window.

Eventually, May stopped sobbing, the tears continued. _Why was I given life? _She thought miserably. _There's no point in it. I have a family who can't be happy for me, I have no regular friends and I have a boyfriend who loves me, but I don't know why, because I let him down and upset him all the time. He deserves better than me. There's no point in my life. So tomorrow, I'm going to stop letting Drew down..by stopping my life._

* * *

**Big shocker at the end there which I hope has left you hanging! Yeah, I know it's out of character for May to be thinking of suicide - but like I said at the start, the out of characterness is needed for the plot and for this story to work.**

**I'm sorry if the way Drew treated May upset you. I don't like upsetting my readers and putting them off reading my stories, although like I said, if you don't like woman abuse, then this story isn't for you.**

**I tried to keep this chapter more or less the same length as the first one, but it turned out a bit longer. I think the length of chapters will vary. Some will be very long, and others very short compared to them.**

**Well, that's chapter two. Hope you've managed to enjoy and please stay tuned...**


	3. Caring Stranger

**Well, here's Chapter Three, which will resolve if May will go through with suicide, although I think most of you can guess how the answer will be resolved...**

**

* * *

**

May woke late next morning. As soon as she realised how late, she began to panic. "Oh no! I slept in! Drew will be downstairs waiting for breakfast. I'd better hurry down and make it for him!" Her face fell. "Even though it'll be the last time I'll ever make him breakfast. I'll make him a nice fry up. I want to do a good last job for him."

She sadly sat up, got out of bed and walked through the house to the kitchen - but was surprised to find Drew wasn't there. Nor had May seen him on her way to the kitchen.

"Drew!" May called out. No answer. "Drew!"

Puzzled, she scratched her head and turned towards the breakfast table - where she spotted a sheet of paper with scruffy handwriting lying on it. May, instantly recognising the handwriting, walked over to the table, picked up the piece of paper with trembling hands and read;

_Gone out with the boys. Won't be back until tonight._

_Keep the house tidy while I'm gone. And you had better not break another one of my trophies - or else...!_

_Drew._

May's eyes began to tear up._ So this is it,_ she thought mournfully. _We don't see each other anymore - I can't even tell you that I love you to your face, Drew._

Letting out a sob, May lay the note down on the table, then walked to the front door. A pair of dirty old trainers with holes in them were sitting there. May slipped her feet into them, then lifted up a doormat which lay below the door to find two keys on a keyring underneath. Drew always her spare keys in case he wanted her to go out to some shopping while he was out. May unlocked the door with one key, walked out of the house and locked the door behind her. Then, turning her back on the great mansion, she walked down the path leading down the hill to the great iron gates. They were both locked, but May inserted the other key into one of them, unlocked it, passed through them and locked it behind her. Then, pocketing the keys, May walked away from the great mansion, with no intention on ever coming back.

May walked through the village. It was very deserted, which was surprising to May, because it was such a fine day. No one was seen coming out of their houses and shops or walking down the many streets. There wasn't so much as any cars driving down the roads. May hastily walked to the other side of the village without stopping and kept on walking.

* * *

She soon found herself walking along a path on a sloped hillside. A green valley lay far below at the bottom of the hill. Despite feeling so depressed and bent on suicide, May, secretly inside her heart, felt a little good, being here. It had been ever so long since she had ever been outside the walls of the mansion and passed the great iron gates. This place was very special to her. Drew used to take her there when times with him used to be wonderful. It had served for May as a good place to be with Drew. And now, it was going to serve as a good place to die.

The path soon cut away from the hillside and crossed a stone arched bridge. May walked onto it and stopped in the centre. She looked down at the valley below. The bridge was about fifteen metres high. As May looked over the valley below, she remembered happy times of when Drew used to take her there. The bridge was as far as they ever went, but they never crossed to the other side, although May always wanted to.

***

_"Isn't this amazing, May?" smiled Drew, as they stood on the bridge, looking down at the valley with the Sun setting in the distance._

_"It's wonderful," May replied with awe. "But I bet it's also wonderful on the other side. Let's take a look, Drew."_

_"Naaaah!" Drew snorted, waving his hand._

_"Aww, come on, Drew," May pouted while laughing._

_"I can't be bothered," laughed Drew, running a hand through his green hair._

_"Well then, I'll take a look myself." May turned around and began to head for the other side of the bridge._

_"Oh no! Don't!" Drew grabbed May's hand, taking her by surprise, and puled her close to him. "Stay by my side. Whatever's on the other side my be wonderful - but not near as wonderful as you."_

_May smiled and blushed a shade of bright red._

***

May smiled and blushed a shade of bright red, as she stood on the bridge, overlooking the valley as she thought about the happy times she and Drew had shared, when times were good. Before Drew inherited his father's mansion and fortune. Before he had began drinking. Before May began messing things up for him. The good times had been replaced with bad ones which could never go away. May stood on the bridge, about to escape from the bad times in order to no longer displease Drew. May looked towards the side of the bridge which she had never been to. She never had found out what was on the other side - and she never would. This was the perfect chance to find out, but May was to depressed to keep on living for even a few seconds.

She cambered up onto on of the walls that ran alongside the bridge. She stood up on it and looked down at the green valley below. Her sapphire blue eyes began to tear up again. _Well...this is it, _she thought tearfully. _Goodbye, Drew...I love you._She bent her knees, preparing to jump to her death, when...

"Hey you! Stop what your doing!"

May jerked upwards and lost her balence. She began to fall forwards and almost went of the wall, when suddenly, she felt a hand firmly grab her wrist. She found herself overlooking the edge, standing on her toes. Then she felt herself being pulled backwards by whoever had saved her. May then cried out as she fell backwards over the safe side of the wall and on top of the person who saved her, who let out a cry as she knocked him down.

May found herself lying on her back, on top of her rescuer, facing the sky. She picked herself up, brushed herself down, then looked down at her rescuer, who was still lying on his back, groaning. He was a boy, about sixteen, though a few months older than her. He had messy jet black hair, on top of which sat a red cap. He was dressed in a black shirt, with only the short sleeves visible, as it was concealed by a blue sweatshirt he was wearing on top. He stared up at the sky for a moment, still groaning, then looked up at May with his auburn eyes.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked frowning.

May turned away from him. "What did it look like? Committing suicide." She turned back to him. "And you stopped me. Thanks a bunch," she said sarcastically.

"You can't commit suicide!"

"I can! And what's it to you? Just leave me alone! You don't even know me!"

The boy got to his feet. "You're right. I _don't _know you. But I _do _know that if you commit suicide, you will break the hearts of all those who care about you. You're thinking about yourself, not others."

May's mouth hung open in shock. "I am?!"

The boy nodded his head. May looked over the edge and began sobbing. "What am I doing? I'm being selfish again! I was about to kill myself and put my boyfriend through eternal misery! He loves me and wouldn't be able to live without me!"

May fell to her knees and cried into her hands. The boy, feeling sorry for her, place his hand on her shoulder. She took her hands away from her eyes and looked at him. The boy was amazed by how beautiful her sapphire blue eyes were, which were now sparkling with tears.

"You're feeling depressed, aren't you?" asked the boy. May sadly nodded her head. "I understand," replied the boy. "But this is not the answer to your problem. Whatever it is, you can get through it."

"Thank you," said May quietly.

As she wiped her eyes, the boy studied her. _Gosh, she's so beautiful, _he thought. _But why's she dressed in those dirty clothes?_

May got to her feet and pulled the boy into a hug, much to his surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug," replied May smiling. "What else?"

"But _why _are you giving me a hug?"

"Because you don't even know me - and you care about me. Thank you so much."

The boy smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

May broke the hug and waved. "Well, goodbye."

She turned around to head back when the boy gently grabbed her hand. "Wait! Would you, er, like to come back to my house?"

May pondered for a moment. Drew had wanted her to keep the house clean for him, but she had cleaned it over the past few days. So if it wasn't in a mess now, and no one was in the house right now to mess it up, it would be okay without her. "Sure," she smiled. "I'd love to to come back with you...um..."

"Oh, my name's Ash!" The boy held out a hand.

"I'm May." May took Ash's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, May."

"Nice to meet you too, Ash."

They let go of each other's hands, then Ash led May to the other side of the bridge. May followed him along the path that wound its way through green hills. She had finally reached the other side of the bridge and she wondered she would find on this other side.

* * *

**I would have continued on writing from here, but I do think this is enough for one chapter. What I was going to carry on writing will be saved for next chapter.**

**So Ash has finally come in. Most of you did guess that he would come in at this point to stop May from committing suicide. And I bet now, you're thinking "Finally!", s****ince he's come in now and we can get on with the Advanceshipping stuff - which will soon come in, but you'll have to wait. Sorry.**


	4. The Other Side

**Chapter four kicks off.**

* * *

Ash led May along the path which wound through the hills for about ten minutes until they reached their destination. Alongside the path, to May's astonishment, stood a small cottage, built with white limestone and black roof tiles. Small plants were growing over the limestone. One large window was alongside with the white front door and two smaller windows on the top. A tall brick chimney stood on the right hand side.

"This is where you live?" asked May, as they approached the front door.

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful."

"Heh, thanks." Ash took a key out of his pocket, unlocked the front door and they advanced inside. May found herself inside the cottage's lounge, where there was a white wool sofa and armchair. A tall grandfather clock stood in the far right corner, chiming with its pendulum swinging. A coffee table on top of a red carpet on the wooden floor was in front of the wool sofa and a television was stood in the closest right hand corner. There was a doorway at the end of the room leading to the kitchen and a staircase was next to it, leading upstairs.

Ash headed towards to the doorway to the kitchen. "Sit down, May. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks," replied May.

As Ash headed through the doorway to the kitchen, May sat down on the wool sofa and looked around the lounge. The walls were not papered or painted, but hanging on the wall in front of her was something that caught May's attention: a large portrait of a much younger Ash with a young woman about twenty-nine, standing over him with her arms around his shoulders. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was looking at May with her eyes which matched her hair. May figured that she must be Ash's mother and wondered why she wasn't present at the cottage right now.

As she rested her right hand on the sofa, she felt it brush something soft and furry, which didn't match the softness of the sofa. Surprised, she looked down by her hand and saw that she wasn't the only one on the sofa. A small creature was resting on it. It had yellow fur with two brown stripes on its back, red cheeks, long thin pointy ears, red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lighting bolt. It had been asleep, but now it had woken up, and now it was looking curiously at May with round black eyes. "Pi?"

May didn't know what this creature was, but she smiled, thinking it was cute. Ash then came back through the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ash?" called May. "Who's this little guy?"

Ash smiled when he saw the little creature. He stood by the sofa. "May, this is Pikachu."

May smiled at Pikachu and rubbed the little creature's head. "Hi Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled and let his head be rubbed.

"What exactly is he?"

"An electric mouse. Part of a species that like in the woods near these parts called Pokémon. I found him feeling sick and healed him. Since then, he's been my best friend." Ash smiled sadly. "The only friend I've got."

"Huh?" May looked up at Ash. "You have no other friends, Ash?"

"No, May." Ash looked down at the floor sadly. "Nobody likes me. Every kid who lives around these parts always points and laughs at me and steers clear of me. They don't want me hanging around with them."

"Haven't you _ever_ had friends? Or even a girlfriend?"

"No. I had a crush on one girl once. Her name was Misty. She was very pretty - but she knew it. She didn't like me - and was stupid not to see it. She laughed about me al the time behind my back." Ash sighed unhappily. "No one in this world loves me."

"Well...your parents do. Don't they?"

"I don't have any parents."

May gasped out loud in horror. "Oh! Ash! I...I'm so sorry! Did they die?"

"My Mom did. I dunno about my Dad though. He left my Mom shortly before I was born. I dunno why. I never asked Mom about him in case it upset her. So I lived alone with her. But then she got killed in a road accident." Ash sat down on the sofa next to May, wiped his eyes and looked up at the portrait of him and the young woman, who stood motionlessly in the frame, smiling at him. "So I've been living alone in this house - with Pikachu, of course."

"How can you afford to live here on your own, Ash?"

"I have a job down at a hospital down in the town that cares for Pokémon; namely, a Pokémon Centre. They pay me to care for sick Pokémon, so that helps pay the bills and stuff. But that gave every local kid around even more reason to avoid me."

"Aww, Ash." May rubbed his back and smiled. "I can't understand why people would want to avoid you. You're a very nice guy. You really deserve a girl's love. But don't worry. You'll find someone some day."

"Easy for you to say," Ash grumbled. "You have a boyfriend, don't you? You said something about somebody called Drew. Didn't you say he was your boyfriend?"

"Um..." replied May uneasily. "Yeah."

"See? So you've found _your _match. He loves you very much, doesn't he?"

"Er...yeah. He does. With all his heart, he loves me very much."

"So, you have more to live for than _I _do? Yet why were you trying to commit suicide?"

May's face fell. "Well, Ash...you see...I mess things up!"

"What d'you mean?"

"Drew doesn't deserve me! I'm no good for him. We live together in a large mansion which he inherited from his rich father. He's given me a big home, and in return I have to keep it clean. So I do all the cooking and cleaning."

Ash's jaw dropped, but he didn't say anything. May continued. "But I mess things up. Things are not to his satisfaction. Either he doesn't get a big enough breakfast or his clothes aren't clean when he puts them on. And when things aren't his way, he loses his temper and gets furious with me. So furious, he's scary." May looked down at her feet. "But I suppose I deserve it."

"So you do all the housework?" Ash said, finding everything May told him a bit hard to take in. "Is that why you wear those dirty clothes you've got on now?"

"Yes." May began waving her arms. "But I'm not his servant! I'm his girlfriend! Drew _does _love me! We'd often spend our times together overlooking the beautiful valley from the bridge. It was so romantic."

"When did he last do that?"

"Oh..." May pondered thoughtfully. "Ages ago. Long before he inherited his father's fortune and mansion."

"I see. And what does he spent the fortune on?"

"Oh, we still have a lot left. A bit of it has been spent on drink. I myself don't drink alcohol - can't stand the stuff - but Drew enjoys a big bottle of brandy, whiskey or whatever a lot."

"He spent the money on drink?"

"Yeah."

"And he drinks quite a lot?"

"Yeah, he has a least two a day."

Ash's face screwed up with puzzlement. "Did you say he gets very angry with you a lot?"

"Yeah." May sighed sadly. She turned away. "But I deserve it."

Ash turned away too. He frowned as what May had told him swam through his head. But he decided to keep his thoughts to himself and turned back to May, smiling. "So, you live in a mansion then, do you?"

"That's right." May turned back to face Ash and smiled back at him.

"I bet it's much better than this tiny lonely place," Ash laughed.

May looked around the room. "Actually, Ash, being so cooped up inside the mansion all the time, I think this is lovely. I almost wouldn't mind living here." May let out a small giggle which Ash found cute. "As long as Drew would be here," she said. "Then it wouldn't matter where we live."

Ash frowned, then sighed. "It's not that been good a life, living here on my own with Pikachu." Ash stroked Pikachu's fur. The electric mouse had gone back to sleep while they had been talking. "I don't have any friends in my life-"

"Aww, Ash." May took his hand - much to his surprise - and held it close to her. "You're _my _friend. We've only just met, and you were determined not to let me take my own life. Every person who doesn't want to be your friend is a fool - because even though we've just met, I can tell you're a very kind and sweet person, and I would be so happy to have you as a friend."

Ash smiled. "Thanks May. That really means a lot."

* * *

They spent the next hours talking about their lives and how they grew up.

Eventually, the Sun began to go down. May noticed it slowly sinking from the sky, giving it an orange colour. She quickly got to her feet. "Ooh, it's getting late! I'd better get back home or Drew will find me not there and wonder where I am."

"Oh, okay," replied Ash. He looked sorry to see her go, and he noticed that she looked sad to be going. "Say, May. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I don't think so." May looked up. "Why?"

"Well, er..." Ash stammered nervously. "Would you...er...like to come over again tomorrow?"

"Would I?" May beamed happily. "Oh, yes, Ash! Although I'll I'll have to see if Drew is going out tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you to the door."

The two teenagers walked to the front door, Ash opened it, and May walked out.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Ash smiled shyly.

"Maybe." May smiled back, then turned and walked away, waving to Ash. "Goodbye, Ash. It sure was nice meeting you."

"You too, May! Bye!" With that, Ash closed the door and walked over to the sofa and sat down on it next to Pikachu, who had just woken up. "What do ya think, Pikachu? I just made my first friend."

"Pika?!" Pikachu replied in an alarmed and annoyed tone.

Ash laughed and rubbed the Pokémon's head. "Apart from you, buddy. I was just kidding."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, feeling very pleased.

* * *

May ran quickly along the winding path, over the bridge, through the village and did not stop until she had made it back inside the mansion. Luckily, she found that Drew had not arrived back yet. Panting from the long run back home, she collapsed into the armchair and put her feet up onto the stool.

She rested there for about ten minutes until Drew finally came through the front door. May jumped up and smiled at him as he walked in. "Hi Drew!"

"Don't just stand there grinning," snapped Drew irritatedly. "Go get me a drink!"

"Yes Drew." May raced into the kitchen and got Drew a bottle of cider out of the fridge. Then she spent the rest of the night doing household work as usual. But she was in good spirits for the rest of the night, having met someone wonderful, who lived on the other side of the bridge.

* * *

**Okay, I said this story wasn't about trainers catching Pokémon, but apparently,Pokémon still exist in this story, not only due to Pikachu being present, but Ash mentioned that they do, but they don't appear in the story. Just wanna make that clear.**

**Also, for the next chapter, I actually don't have any idea want I'm gonna write. I'd thought of every other part of this story, but not the next one. Sorry about that. But as soon as I get a good idea, I'll write it, and then write the rest of the story, which I definitely know what to write.**


	5. Tour Of Memories

**Well, after posting the last chapter, I managed to come up with some ideas for new chapters to lead up to what I knew I was gonna write, which is a relief, not just because I thought I wouldn't be able to write for a while, but also because it'll add some length to the story. The story won't be especially extra long, but I'm hoping to make it at least ten chapters.**

**Well, here's the new chapter, although you might find it a bit bland. But, go ahead and judge for yourself...**

* * *

The next morning, May was standing over Drew, smiling, as she watched him eat the large breakfast of bacon and eggs she had cooked him. Surprisingly, Drew did not find anything wrong with it and just ate in silence, without looking up at May.

"Um, Drew?" May finally said. "Are we, er, doing anything today?"

"Well, I've got another baseball game today," replied Drew, his mouth full of bacon. "And you are gonna stay here and do the housework as usual."

"Okay, Drew," replied May, smiling. She had no intention of staying alone in the house for hours when her new special friend was waiting for her on the other side of the bridge. She did, however, feel a little bad deep down inside about not telling Drew, but it was best for him not to know. _As long as he doesn't know, _she thought, _nothing bad can happen._

* * *

Later, May had her hands deep in warm soapy water as she washed the breakfast dishes. She was not making much effort however as she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Ash.

Soon, Drew came into the kitchen. "Well, I'm off then, May."

"Okay, Drew, honey." May turned back to him smiling. Drew's face was expressionless. He just turned her back on May and walked into the lounge towards the front door. May's face fell for a brief moment, but she quickly smiled again as she ran through the lounge, ahead of Drew, and opened the front door for him. Drew walked out without stopping and without looking at May.

"Bye, honey!" May called after him, as she watched him walk down the path towards the large iron gates. Drew just carried on walking without an answer.

May closed the front door and sat in Drew's armchair in silence, waiting. Then, just to be sure, she looked out of the front window, which showed the path leading down the hill and towards the gates, as well as the small village beyond the gates. Drew was nowhere in sight. Knowing that he had now left and would not be back until the evening, May quickly slipped on her battered shoes disappeared out the front door, locking it behind her with her key and walked hastily down the path to the front gates.

* * *

May walked along the same route that wound through the hills, only when she made it to the bridge, she did not stop and instead, raced to the other side. She smiled as she walked along the winding path through the hills of the other side. She always knew that the other side had something wonderful. But she did not expect it to be a some_one_ instead of a some_thing_. And she didn't think he would be as wonderful as she had always thought.

* * *

May arrived at the cottage ten minutes later. For a moment, she just stood in front of it, admiring its beauty. _How lucky Ash is to live in a beautiful country home like this, _she thought in awe. _I wouldn't mind living here myself, no matter how big the mansion is._

May walked to the front door. It was then she noticed a brass bell hanging from a handle next to it. _Oh, so that's the doorbell, _she thought smiling. _That's pretty neat. Drew would probably scoff at it for being old-fashioned, but I guess he would, being a rich guy._

A string hung from the bell's tongue. May took hold of it and shook it, ringing the the bell. She waited a few moments, then the door opened. There stood Ash, who then beamed when he saw May. "Oh, hi May! So you did decide to come over."

"Yes, Ash. Thank you for inviting me."

"No - thank you! I can't remember when I ever had a visitor." Ash pointed at the bell. "That bell hasn't been rung for years. Come on in, May."

May entered the house and Ash closed the door behind her. "Have a seat," he offered kindly.

"Thank you, Ash." May walked over to the wool sofa and sat down. She then felt something furry nuzzle into her right arm. She smiled, instantly knowing what it was, and looked down. "Hi Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The little electric mouse continued nuzzling May's arm happily.

"Looks like I'm not the only one happy to see you again, May," smiled Ash, as he walked over to the wool armchair and sat down in it.

"Thanks, Ash," replied May gratefully. "I'm happy to see you two guys again."

"Thanks, May. That really means alot. Other people are never happy to see me."

"Well they shouldn't treat you like that!" May frowned angrily. "You're a nice guy, Ash! Why would people want to avoid you?"

"Because I'm really quiet and shy. And because of that, people think that means I don't have any feelings."

May's face fell and she went silent for a moment. Then she looked up and said; "Well, I'm pretty quiet and shy too - but Drew still loves me-"

"Oh, yeah, Drew!" Ash interrupted. He looked at May with a serious expression. "Tell me, May; when you went home last night, what did you and Drew do?"

"Well, uh..." May stammered. "I...polished his shoes...and washed and ironed his clothes. And he watched TV all night, all the while, with a drink in his hand."

Ash frowned. "And is that what it's like every night?"

"Er...yeah...kinda." May looked at Ash uneasily, noticed his darkened face, and decided to change the subject. "Your house is lovely, Ash."

"Thanks. It contains so many memories of my Mom. Would you like to take a look around?"

"Ooh, yes please."

"Very well. Follow me." The two teenagers stood up, and Ash led May towards the doorway to the kitchen,leaving Pikachu curled up in a ball on the sofa.

When May followed Ash into the kitchen, she saw that everything in there was wooden; wooden appliances, wooden chairs, a wooden table and a wooden flooring.

"Me and my Mom used to bake cookies in here when I was little," Ash told May. His face fell. "My Mom sure did bake nice cookies. I miss them almost as much as I miss her."

May looked sad when she saw Ash's face, but then he suddenly looked hopeful. "Actually, come to think of it..."

He grabbed a chair from the table and pulled it by the cooker. He then stood on it and opened one of the cupboards high on the wall above the appliances. He pulled out a small round red metal contrainer. He closed the cupboard door, stepped down from the chair, pulled the lid off the container and grinned. Inside were some round cookies, stacked one on top of the other.

"Yeah, I knew I always kept some in this container," exclaimed Ash, pleased. "I put some in here years ago." He held out the container to May. "You want one May?"

"Ooh, er..." remarked May uneasily. "No thank you. I'm sure that they must be-"

"Suit yourself." Ash shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a cookie. "But you don't know what you're missing May. My Mom sure did bake nice cookies."

"I'm sure she did," exclaimed May. "But Ash, you said you put them in they _years_ ago! They must be-" But May was too late. Ash took a bite out of the cookie. He munched happily for a moment, then his eyes suddenly widened and his face had a funny look. Then, coughing hard, he spat the bits of cookie in his mouth onto the kitchen floor.

"Stale," May finished, giggling.

"Yeah - _very _stale!" Ash grinned. "And dusty!"

May continued giggling as Ash led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. There was a very short cooridor with three doors. Ash led May to the nearest one, which happened to be the door to the bathroom. Inside the room was a toilet, sink and bath.

"I didn't used to enjoy bath time very much," said Ash. He walked over to the bath and pulled out a rubber duck which had been sitting inside. "Mom bought me this to try and make bath time more fun. But I told her I wanted to play with _Pikachu _in the bath." He and May laughed. "Mom never let me though, in case Pikachu, being an electric mouse, would shock me while I was in the water."

Ash led May out of the room and led her to the next nearest room. It was a small bedroom, which had a small single bed, a beside table with an alarm clock on top and some cupboards. The floor was covered by a blue carpet and the walls were painted blue.

"This was my room when I was little," explained Ash thoughtfully, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. "I would always be tucked up in bed at night, and Mom always told me stories, all of which had happy endings." He sighed miserably. "Pity real life doesn't have happy endings."

May walked over to the bed, sat down on it beside Ash and rubbed his back. He looked up at her and she smiled at him warmly. Ash then stood up. "C'mon. I'll show you where I sleep now."

May followed Ash out of the room and he led her to throgh last door at the end of the cooridor. This room was a fairly large room, but did not have much inside it, except a large double bed, a mirror on the wall, a bedside table and a portrait of the same woman as the one in the picture with Ash on the bottom floor.

"This was my parents' room," Ash sighed with woe. "Before my father disappeared and my Mom died. When I was little, if I ever needed her, like if I was feeling sad or scared and couldn't sleep, she would have me in her bed, put her arms around me and tell me everything is alright. I now sleep in here, but because she isn't there, it's very hard without her to put her arms around me and tell me everything will be alright."

At that moment, Ash felt arms wrap around his torso. Surprised, he looked behind him and saw May hugging from behind. Tears were streaming out her sapphire blue eyes. "Ash...I'm so sorry. It can't be easy without your Mom."

"Aww, don't apoligise, May," replied Ash smiling. "It's not your fault."

May let go of him and wiped her eyes. "Like I said, your house sure is wonderful."

"Well, I thought it wouldn't seem that good to you, as you live a mansion."

"Alright!" May smirked cheekily. "Come and judge my home for yourself."

"Huh? Am I allowed?"

"Of course! You let me into your home. Why shouldn't I let you into mine?"

Ash looked worried. "But Drew-"

"Oh, Drew's gone out. He won't be back for a few hours. C'mon!"

"Er, alright then." Ash and May walked down the stairs to the lounge. Pikachu came crawling on the floor over to them.

"Hey, Pikachu!" smiled May. "We're going out. You wanna come with us?"

"Pika!" Pikachu happily jumped from the floor up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Alright! Come on, buddy!" Ash exclaimed. Then, with Pikachu on his shoulder and May by his side, he walked out of the front door, locked it and followed May up the winding path in the hills.

* * *

**So, off goes Ash with May to see her house.**

**I hope this chapter was okay - and I hope the next ones will be. How good or bad they'll be is down to you...**


	6. Intruding

**Hey guys, I know you've been waiting for a while for me to update. Sorry to have kept you waiting. I took a bit of a break. But now, I'm back on the job. I started writing this yesterday.**

* * *

May led Ash along the path which twisted and turned through the hill and crossed the bridge over the valley. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder throughout the whole journey, enjoying the fresh air blowing on his fur.

They soon came to the vilage outside the mansion. Ash walked beside May in silence. As she was looking straight ahead, she didn't notice him studying her. Ash took in her dirty clothes, her brunette hair and her wonderful sapphire blue eyes. _May is such a beautiful girl, _he thought, amazed by her beauty. _And so kind-hearted too; showing me much concern at the loss of Mom and having no friends, other than Pikachu. I'm grateful to have met her - yet it seems this guy, Drew, isn't grateful to have her as his girlfriend. Why does she love him, I wonder?_

At that moment, May turned to Ash, and was a little taken aback by how he was looking at her. "Ash? What is it?"

Ash quickly turned away, startled. "Oh, er, nothing! Sorry May! Didn't mean to stare at you like that!"

"That's okay," chuckled May, rubbing Ash's back. She pointed ahead. "We're here."

Ash and Pikachu looked ahead. At first, all they saw was the large iron gates. But then they noticed the path leading up the hill, and their eyes followed it until they spotting the large mansion on top of the hill.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped, awestruck.

"Wow, May!" Ash was equally surprised. "This is where you live?"

"Yep!" May smiled.

"It's huge!"

"Yeah - and that's only the outside - and we're at the bottom of the hill. C'mon!" May took her keys out of her pocket, unlocked the gates, walked through them with Ash, closed them behind them and ran ahead. Ash ran after her until they got to the top of the hill and at the front door of the mansion. May unlocked it and they disappeared inside.

"Wow! This is nice!" remarked Ash, looking around the living room, stunned. He noticed the fifty inch television. "Whoa! That I've never seen a TV _that_ huge! I bet the picture is amazing!"

"I don't watch a lot of TV," said May. "I'm normally kept busy with the housework. Drew's the one who usually watches it."

"You don't get to watch much TV?!" Ash looked back at her, amazed. "Well...why not watch some now?!"

"I'm busy right now."

"Busy with what?"

"Busy with _you_!" May giggled.

"Oh, right!" Ash laughed, and even Pikachu let out a sound that might have been one of being humoured.

"Over here is the kitchen," said May, pointing to the kitchen doorway. She walked inside and Ash followed with Pikachu still on his shoulder.

May held out a chair by the breakfast table. "Here, take a seat."

"Thanks, May." Ash sat down at the table and Pikachu hopped off his friend's shoulder and onto the table.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Ash?" May asked, walking towards the fridge and opening its door.

"No thanks, May." Ash looked towards the fridge, and frowned as he saw the many bottles of alcoholic beverages inside.

"Is it okay if I have something to eat?" asked May.

"Of course, May! Don't let me stop you!" Ash grinned. _After all, you must get very hungry easily, _he thought grudgingly._ Seeing as you spend everyday cooking and cleaning for your so-called loving boyfriend._

May took a slice of cheese out of the fridge and closed the door. She then opened one of the cupboards on the wall above the unit and took out a packet of bread. She took two slices out of the packet. "Would Pikachu like something?"

"Pi!"

Ash smiled. "If it's okay, May, could Pikachu have an apple?"

"Sure." May placed the slice of cheese in between the two slices of bread, opened the cupboard below the unit, took out a plate, placed it onto the unit and placed her sandwich onto it. Then she took a shiny red apple from a fruit basket that was on the unit and took it with the plate with her sandwich to the table. She sat on the seat opposite Ash and passed the apple to Pikachu. "Here you go, Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, took the apple in his tiny paws and took a bite out of it. May placed her plate onto the table and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So, May," said Ash curiously. "How long have you been living here?"

May swallowed. "A couple of months now."

"And all you've done here is cook and clean?"

"Well, we did have servants to do that, but they all left."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, for some reason, they claimed Drew was arrogant, spoilt and selfish." May took another bite out of of her sandwich, shrugged and swallowed. "I dunno where they get that from. Drew is a lovely guy. I couldn't ask for a nicer boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sure," replied Ash, feeling secretly annoyed and also a little sad, although he had no idea why. He just sat and watched May eat in silence, wondering why a girl as pretty and sweet as her was with someone who, though Ash hadn't met him yet, clearly cared about himself more than others.

Pikachu soon finished his apple and held out the core. "Chu!"

"Here, Pikachu, I'll take it," said May, reaching out for it.

"No, I'll do it." Ash placed his hand on May's shoulder and sat her back down. "You're always keeping things tidy in this house. Don't let a little thing such as an apple core rush you off your feet." He took the core from Pikachu and walked towards the steel kitchen bin by the unit.

"Thanks, Ash," smiled May, as she watched him walk towards the steel kitchen bin by the unit. Ash lifted up the lid of the bin and as he dropped the core inside, he noticed alot of empty bottles for alcoholic beverages cramped inside. He frowned for a brief moment, but smiled as he returned to the table, just as May finished her sandwich. "So, would you like to see my room?" she asked.

"Yes please. I bet it's huge."

"Well...you'll see." May stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Pikachu hoped onto Ash's shoulder, as the boy followed May out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He found her waiting at the top and looking down the long corridor. "So, which room is yours?" he asked, looking from left to right.

"This one!" May pointed at one of the doors and walked through it. She held the door open and Ash followed her into the room. He looked around, taking in the dingy walls, the ripped curtains, the bare floorboards and the dirty bedsheets.

"This is your room?"

"Yeah. I don't have much in there, but Drew doesn't wanna spend too much money on fixing it up."

"In that case, is Drew's room like this?"

"No. His room is nice-"

"_Nice?! _So your telling me," Ash interrupted angrily, "that he's got a nice room - but you've got this rotten one?!"

"It's not that bad." May sat down on the bed. "I quite like it."

Ash sat down beside her. He patted the hard lumpy mattress. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and lay down on the mattress, struggling to get comfortable.

"May...this room is not fit for you!" Ash yelled. "It's poorly furnished and only good enough for bugs to sleep in - but not you! You deserve a large posh room with a four-poster bed, a dressing table, a-"

"Not I don't!" May shook her head, sadly. "I don't deserve any of that. I'm a bad person. I'm-"

"No May. You are _not _a bad person," said Ash sternly. "You are the most kind, most sweet, most compassionate person I have ever met!"

"Really?" May looked up into Ash's deep auburn eyes.

"Really."

"Gee, Ash..." May smiled. "That is so sweet of you." Her head moved closer to his. "You're so wonderful."

"I am?"

"You are."

Ash then moved his head closer to May's as she moved her's closer to his. Pikachu watch them with amusement. Their eyes closed and their lips were about to connect when suddenly, they heard the sound of the front door opening. Their eyes shot open and they jerked their heads away from in each other's in horror. They froze as they heard the front door slam.

"Is that Dr-Dr-" Ash stuttered in fright.

"Yes, it's Dr-Drew!" May whispered, quivering. "Oh no! You shouldn't be here!" She turned to Pikachu, and saw that he too began quaking in fear.

All of a sudden, a loud angry voice echoed through the house. "_MAY!!!_"

"Stay here," whispered May. "I'll try and stall him." She quickly disappeared out of the room. Ash and Pikachu waited in silence in the room, shivering in fright.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, through the floorboards, Ash heard May's voice. "Yes, Drew?"

"When I left you, you were washing these dishes! Why are they still dirty in the sink?!"

"Ooh, sorry Drew, I forgot-"

"You forgot?! That's not good enough, May!"

There was another moment's silence. Then Ash heard Drew yell; "And you didn't empty the bin either! These empty bottles have been stuffed in there for weeks! I ask you to do these jobs, May, and you don't do them! I hope you've at least tidied my room!"

"Ooh, I, er-"

"I'll go and look myself!"

Ash and Pikachu heard Drew stomping up the stairs. They froze as they heard his footsteps thunder past the bedroom door. Then they heard another door open nearby.

"_MAY!!!_"

Ash heard May sprinting past the bedroom. "Drew..." she panicked. "I...I'm sorry! I-"

"May, what are you playing at?!" roared Drew furiously. "I take you into my huge house - and this is how you repay me?!"

"No, I'm sorry, Drew! I know I should have..."

Ash, horrified by just listening to this, walked quietly over to the bedroom door. He opened it slightly and looked down the right side corridor. He saw Drew yelling at May, who was desperatly trying to apologise. It was a terrible sight for Ash. It was tearing him up inside to see someone as sweet as May getting yelled at for no good reason like this.

The horror happening before him only got worse.

With an angry yell, Drew lashed out and punched May hard on the face. She screamed out in horror and shock as she fell to the floor landing on her hands and knees. Ash gasped out on horror, then held his breath, fearing Drew would have heard hhim, but the young alcoholic did not seem to. He just glared down at May, who looked up at him with tears in her eyes. There was a large red mark on her right cheek where Drew had punched her.

"Well, don't just sit there crying!" yelled Drew. "Get on with your bloody jobs - as you should have ealier today!" And he slammed the door in May's face. She then looked up towards Ash, who was watching her through the door to her bedroom in horror. Pikachu hopped onto his friends shoulders and he too gasped when he saw the large red on May's cheek.

May quickly jumped to her feet, ran towards Ash, grabbed his wrist and pulled him quickly down the corridor and down the stairs.

"May..." Ash cried, his teeth chattering from being pulled so fast."You can't-"

"Come on, Ash," May whispered hastily, opening the front door, pulling Ash out, then quickly leading him down the path towards the iron gates. Pikachu had to hang onto Ash's shoulders to stop himself from falling off.

May did not stop until she reached the gates. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and was about to unlock the gates when Ash grapped her wrist. She looked up at him in surprise, seeing that his auburn eyes were full of concern. "May...are you alright?!"

"Yeah, Ash, I'm fine." May pulled her arm away, unlocked and opened the gates and pushed Ash outside. "Sorry to have to throw you out like this Ash, but I gotta get back to Drew-"

"You can't go back to Drew!" Ash cried. "Look what he's done to you!" He pointed at the mark on May's face.

"I know - but I really should have done those jobs he asked me. It's my fault."

"No it's not-" Ash began, but May shut the gates and began walking up the path. "May, wait! Can I at least meet you tomorrow?

"Tomorrow?!" May stopped in her tracks and looked back at Ash, a strange look on her face. "I can't believe that I forgot this...but tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday!"

"Really?!" Ash remarked, surprised. "How come you forgot your own birthday?!" he chuckled.

"I guess I've been working so hard."

Ash's face changed to a frown. _Oh, I should have guessed that, _he thought crossly.

"I dunno if you can see me tomorrow," went on May. "Drew will probably be taken me out. He certainly won't have forgotten."

Ash's frown deepened, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Well, I gotta go," said May, beginning to run up the path towards the mansion. "Bye, Ash."

"Yeah, bye May." Ash watched her run up the path, then turned to Pikachu, who looked very puzzled. "Well, Pikachu, it seems Drew is worse than I thought - and how can May possibly love him if he treats her like that?!"

"Chu."

Ash turned away and walked into the village. "So tomorrow's her birthday? And she really thinks that Drew's gonna give her a lovely day?" Ash smiled. "Well, she certainly will have lovely day...I'll see that she gets it! C'mon Pikachu! We'd better look for a gift for May!"

* * *

Back inside the mansion, May was washing the dishes she had left in the sink that morning. She looked up at the ceiling. _Drew's angry at me right now,_ she thought, _but tomorrow's my birthday, and I just know it's gonna be a special day._

* * *

**Will it be a special day? We'll find out soon.**

**I did say May would be fifteen in the story. I didn't mention that she would age. I forgot too, but I guess it's a good thing I didn't; that would be a bit of a spoiler.**

**Most of you could see this coming; Drew coming to the mansion while Ash was there. But I bet you didn't see him hitting May coming. Once again, I apologize if that offended you. The violence is not the point of why I'm writing this story - the Advanceshipping side to it is. But for the Advanceshipping side to work, I'll have to include this violence.**

**Well, that's it for now - but stay tuned to find out if May's birthday will turn out special after all.**


	7. New Image

**I've decided to split May's birthday into two chapters so that I can get a desired number of chapters. **

* * *

May worked very hard for the rest of the day, doing all the household tasks, and continued to do so late that night, as she stood on the stairs, polishing the banister. She yawned as she sprayed with the can of polish onto the banister and then rubbed it with a rag as dirty as the clothes she was wearing.

Drew, who had been watching television, heaved himself out of his armchair and approached the stairs, clutching a bottle of whiskey.

"Drew, I'm tired," yawned May wearily. "I wanna go to bed."

Drew took a sip from his bottle of whiskey. "Well May, you should have thought of that before you just left your jobs, thinking they would do themselves! "That banister has gotta be clean, and I ain't gonna be the one to do it!"

As he began to walk up the stairs, May turned to him, making him stop in his tracks. "What?!"

"Are we, er..." said May shyly, "...doing anything tomorrow, Drew?"

"Well, I'm going out again with the lads-"

"WHAT?!" May cried, aghast. "Tomorrow?!"

"Yeah! Tomorrow!" growled Drew, taken aback at May's sudden outburst. "And why shouldn't I go out?"

"But Drew, tomorrow is..." May broke off.

"What?! Tomorrow is what?!"

"Well...you know..."

"I don't."

"Oh, stop it, Drew," May giggled. "You _do_ know."

"I do not." Drew took another sip from his whiskey bottle, then proceeded to walk up the stairs. "But I'm too tired to ask. I'll see you in the morning." Drew reached the top of the staircase and disappeared into his room.

May looked down at the banister, puzzled and a little sad. _Surely, Drew hasn't forgotten tomorrow's my birthday, has he? _She thought to herself. Then she smiled and shook her head. _Oh, that's ridiculous. Of course he hasn't. I bet he's just pretending he's forgotten right now, and when I get out of bed tomorrow, he's gonna give me a very happy birthday. _

May finished polishing the banister, then went to bed. Before falling asleep, she thought happily to herself; _Oh yes. I just know it. Tomorrow's going to be a very happy birthday._

When May awoke the next morning, she realized that she had slept in very late. At first, she began to panic, thinking Drew would be angry, but then remembered that she had turned sixteen today. _Aww, I bet Drew decided to give me the day off, _she thought, smiling to herself. _He's so sweet._

May got out of bed and cheerfully walked out of her room and down the corridor, merrily humming 'Happy Birthday to You' under her breath.

As she walked down the stairs, to her surprise, there not a present in sight in the lounge. She reached the bottom of the staircase and looked around at the room, which looked no different to what it did any other day. May scratched her head and walked into the kitchen, to see if her presents were in there. But to her puzzlement and disappointment, no presents were to be found. She walked back to the lounge, and then spotted something lying on the footstool that was not there yesterday; a piece of paper. May ran over to it, snatched it up and excitedly read Drew's handwriting:

_Noticed you were still asleep when I woke up. Did try to wake you, but to no avail. Gone out with the lads. You know what to do while I'm gone._

_Drew._

May frowned, wondering why Drew had gone out with his friends (yet again) on her birthday. _Maybe he's just saying that, and has gone to get me my presents, _she thought. _Perhaps we won't celebrate until this evening._

May dropped the note down onto the stool and looked around, seeing if there were any household jobs for her to do. But there were not, for she had done them all yesterday. So May walked upstairs to Drew's bedroom. As it was at the front of the upper floor of the building, it had a large window which overlooked the hill which led up to the house, the large front gates and the village. May rested her left elbow onto the window still and held her head with her hands looking out at the in a series of thoughts, her head lowered until she was looking at the gates - and that when she spotted someone standing on the other side of them, waving up at her. She stood up and surprised and looked down at the person. Then she smiled, as she quickly recognised the person, with his messy jet black hair, his bright red cap, his blue sweatshirt and a small yellow creature that sat on his shoulders which May also recognised almost instantly.

May raced downstairs, slipped on her dirty shoes, picked up her keys from under the doormat, unlocked the door and raced down the path until she arrived at the gates, where Ash was waiting on the other side with Pikachu on his shoulder. Nobody said anything while May unlocked the gates, but as soon as she did, she threw her arms around Ash, nearly knocking him over and nearly knocking Pikachu off his shoulders.

"Ash! Pikachu!" May cried happily. "What are you guys doing here?!"

Ash smiled and returned the hug. "It's your birthday, May! We wanted to bring you many happy returns!"

"Pika!" Pikachu brightly agreed.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you guys."

Ash broke the hug, then pulled a small box wrapped up in red wrapping paper out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday, May."

May's eyes went wide. "Aww, Ash! You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Of course I did," Ash smiled. "It's not very day you turn sweet sixteen."

"Aww, thank you, Ash." May took the box from Ash's hands, unwrapped the wrapped paper, took the lid off to box - and was shocked to find a shiny diamond necklace inside. "Ash...I..." she gasped in shock. "I dunno what to say."

"It's okay, May." replied Ash, smiling warmly.

"How much....did this cost?"

"Oh, not much. Just about three thousand dollars."

"_THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS?!!!_" May shrieked. She held out the box to Ash. "Ash, I...I can't accept this!"

"What?!" Ash replied, surprised. Pikachu also showed a look of puzzlement.

"Ash! You live all on your own! How can you possibly afford this?"

"Hey, working at the Pokémon Centre is a well paid job," chuckled Ash, rubbing the back of his head.

"But you can't spend what you earn on_ me_!"May cried, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm not worth it."

"No, May, you _are _worth it!" argued Ash, frowning. He took the box out of May's hand and pulled out the necklace. He pocket the box, then placed the necklace over May's head and around her neck. "You are so sweet, kind and wonderful. You are the first person to get to know me and give me a chance, thus becoming my friend. You are worth very penny spent on you."

"Oh...Ash..." May threw her arms around the boy and hugged him tight, happy tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Which is why," continued Ash, returning the hug, "I plan to spent a lot more on you."

"Huh?" May broke the hug and looked curiously up at Ash.

"Is Drew in?"

"No, he's gone out-"

"Oh good!" Ash grabbed May's hand. "I'm taking you into town and going to let you have whatever you want."

"Aw, Ash, seriously, you really don't have to do that."

"But I want to," Ash smiled, looking back at her. "We wanna give you a happy birthday. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Aww, thanks guys," replied May, blushing. "That really means a lot. I really appreciate it."

"No worries." Ash gazed deep into May's amazing eyes, giving her a warm smile, then noticed his hand was still holding onto May's. He quickly took it away away and hid it behind his back. "Er...sorry," he apologized nervously.

"Aww, it's okay, Ash."

"Well, let's get on our way to town then." Ash walked away from the mansion and May followed.

They walked along the route leading around the hills and over the bridge across the valley. Only this time, they passed Ash's cottage instead of going inside, and continued to walk along the path which continued to wind along the hills, except it now led downhill.

Nobody said anything as they walked, but May looked at Ash as he led the way. _I'm really grateful I met Ash. If not for him, I wouldn't be here. I can't understand why no one would want to be his friend. He is so kind, compassionate and friendly. Me meeting him is the first good thing that's happened to me in along time._

"Well, here we are," remarked Ash, stopping in his tracks. May looked around, finding themselves in a small town with two lines of shops, one on each side of them. In front of them was a tall fountain.

People were milling in and out of the shops, carrying shopping bags. A couple of them walked by Ash, May and Pikachu, stopping for a moment to observe May's dirty and ripped clothes and hurried on their way. May looked puzzled, but Ash smiled. "I know the very shop to take you to. Follow me."

He led May to a shop on the right-hand side. They walked through the door May found themselves in a clothes shop. The check-out was on the left-hand side and a lady with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes was stood behind it, dressed in a black blouse and a green cardigan. She looked up to see the two teenagers and mouse Pokémon. For a moment, like the people in the town, she was shocked to see May in dirty old clothes. But she quickly put on a smile as they approached her. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, please," replied Ash. "My friend here needs some new clothes."

The lady looked at May. "Well, this is a clothes shop. So just take a look around and see what you fancy."

"Thank you," said Ash, as he led May into the aisles of the shop.

"Ash, this is so kind of you," said May gratefully. "But are you sure you can afford this?"

"Like I said," chuckled Ash, "working in the Pokémon Centre is a well paid job. I earn plenty of money to pay the bills and feed me and Pikachu. But today, I wanna do something which I've never done before with my money." Ash placed a hand on May's shoulder. "I wanna spend it on a friend."

"Thank you, Ash. That means so much."

"No problem, May. So, do you see anything which you like?"

"Well...uh..." May looked among the clothes in the aisle and immediately spotted a bright red blouse with a navy circle around the collar hanging amongst the clothes hanging on the racks. "This looks nice. Could I have this please Ash?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." May picked up the blouse by the hanger that was holding it, then she and Ash walked to the next aisle. May looked among the clothes hanging on the racks, and soon spotted a white skirt and navy blue shorts. "Could I have these as well please, Ash?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you." May collected them, then they walked to the back of the shop, where shoes were on display.

"You really could do with some new shoes too," Ash told May. "So let's have a look."

They looked up and down and soon, May spotted a pair of trainers which had red, yellow, black and white stripes. "These look lovely." She put the clothes she was buying on a nearby chair, picked one of the new shoes up and looked inside to check the size. "Yep. Just my size." She slipped off one of her own shoes and put the new one on. "A perfect fit."

"Then we'll get them," smiled Ash.

"Thanks Ash." May slipped the new shoe off her foot, put her old one on and collected the other new shoe.

"You could do with some socks as well," said Ash grimly. "Let's leave the clothes on that chair, and we'll look for some over here.

They left the clothes they had collected so far on the chair and walked over to a nearby shelf, on which socks were sitting, wrapped in plastic wrappers. May found a pair of black ones. "These will do."

Ash then spotted on the next shelf some gloves for sale, and picked out a pair that were white with navy fingers and wrists. There was also some yellow waist pouches on the same shelf. Ash picked one up. "And I think these will look nice on you too, May."

"Thanks, Ash."

"You're welcome, May. Well, I think that's everything. So let's have you try them on."

Ash led May back to the chair where they had left the other clothes. A doorway was nearby with a red curtain drawn across it. May drew back the curtain and walked inside. Ash handed her the clothes they had collected, one by one. When May accepted them all, she drew the curtain across the doorway. "Don't look in on me while I'm changing!" she chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't," laughed Ash. He sat down in the chair. Pikachu hopped off his shoulders and sat down at his feet. Ash smiled at his friend. "Wow, Pikachu," he whispered. "Isn't May amazing."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily.

About five minutes later, the curtain across the doorway was drawn back, and Ash and Pikachu gasped as a girl they didn't recognise stepped out, dressed in the red blouse, white skirt, navy shorts, yellow waist pouch white and navy gloves, black socks and striped trainers, while still wearing the diamond necklace Ash gave her.

"Well, Ash," she asked smiling. "What do you think?"

Ash stood up and beamed. "May! You look so amazing! It's a new you! You're fantastic!"

"Thanks, Ash." May replied, blushing.

"Although..." Ash put a finger to his lips. "I can't help thinking you might need something else."

"Oh, Ash, you don't have to don't have to do that," May beamed happily, putting her arms around him.

"Yeah, but if I find, what I'm looking for, I'll get it for you," replied Ash. "But right now, let's go and pay for your clothes. I'll see if they'll let you wear them as you leave. Leave your old clothes in the changing room. Someone will throw them away."

Pikachu hopped back onto Ash's shoulders and the two teenagers returned to the check-out. The lady standing there looked up to see them, and once again, was taken aback by what May was wearing, but was amazed by how she now looked and smiled. "Oh, you look amazing, dear."

"Just as I said," chuckled Ash. "Is it okay if she wears the clothes as we leave?"

"Of course it is," replied the lady kindly. "I don't for a minute think you'd want to go back to wearing those dirty ripped clothes you arrived in." The lady looked at each bit of clothing May was now wearing, saw the price tags hanging out of them and punched the numbers into the cash register. "Thirty-five dollars please."

"Sure." Ash pulled a wallet which had a picture of a Pikachu on it out of his trouser pocket, took out seven five-dollar bills and handed them to the lady. "Here you go."

"Thank you." The lady placed the money in the cash register. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you," Ash and May replied in unison. Then together with Pikachu, they walked out of the shop and down the street.

May looked down at her clothes, admiring them. "Thank you so much, Ash. These clothes are lovely."

"And they look lovely on you," added Ash. "But still, I can't help thinking you might need one more thing."

Before May could protest, Pikachu pointed and cried out. Surprised, Ash looked through the shop window they were next to, and grinned as he spotted what Pikachu was pointing at; a red square-shaped piece of cloth with a white circle in the middle with two white curved rectangles going around it, sitting on the window sill.

"That's it!" Ash cried excitedly. "That's what you need, May! Wait here!" And he disappeared inside with Pikachu still on his shoulder before May could answer.

The shop was fairly small, with several souvenirs on sale. The counter was at the back, where a tall woman with short blond hair and blue eyes was standing. Ash ran straight to her. "Excuse me. I would like one of those red bandannas like the one in your window sill - if you have any."

"Certainly," smiled the lady. She reached down behind the counter and pulled out a bandanna exactly like the one in the window sill. "Two dollars please."

Ash took out his wallet and took out and handed the lady a two-dollar bill. The lady placed it in the cash register and handed Ash the bandanna.

"Thank you," said Ash. He held it out and smiled at Pikachu. "Clever of you to spot this out buddy. I can't wait to see what it looks like on May."

Ash walked out of the door to the shop to find May waiting outside. He held out the bandanna. "Here, May, tie this around your head."

May took the bandanna from Ash and placed it over her brunette hair. She attempted to tie it around her head, and first, struggled to do so. But she managed to get a knot and pulled it tight. Ash stepped back to examine her, and both he and Pikachu were awestruck by how May looked.

"May! You look awesome!" exclaimed Ash pleased. "It's a complete new image for you."

"Al thanks to you, Ash," replied May. "Thank you for this lovely day."

"Oh, it's not over yet! I'm taking you for a pizza!"

"You are?!"

"Yeah. C'mon!" And Ash led May through the busy town.

_Wow, Ash! _thought May happily. _You sure are amazing!_

* * *

**I was expecting this chapter to be shorter than the others, but surprisingly, it turned out to be longer. I should have put the first part with May and Drew in the last chapter, but I wasn't planning that. I was gonna start with when May woke up, but I felt I should have finished off the rest of the previous day.**

**So, May's finally gotten rid of those dirty ripped clothes and is in her normal clothing. So that's how to picture her in now, which beats dirty old clothes (and for that matter, her emerald clothes, which is why I chose her original clothing).**

**Well, that's the first part to May's birthday. The next part comes in the next chapter...**


	8. Special Day

**(Had this chapter up for a while, but had to delete it and reupload it due to a problem that occured.)**

**Here's the next part of May's birthday then.**

* * *

Ash led May down the street to a restaurant that was on one end of one of the long line of shops. They approached the double doors, but then Ash stopped and looked up at Pikachu. "Pikachu, you know what to do buddy."

"Pi!" Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulders and landed on the ground. Then he crawled up the back of his friend's leg and disappeared up Ash's sweatshirt.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" May asked, giggling a little.

"Pokémon are not aloud in here," replied Ash, winking at her. "So I need to sneak Pikachu in here."

May chuckled as they walked through the double doors. They looked around at many tables, covered by green tablecloths, where people sat, happily eating meals their meals. Italian music was being played through loudspeakers mounted on the walls that were painted white.

There was one empty table at the front end of the restaurant next to a window looking out at the town. Ash and May approached, both hoping that no one would notice the large lump in the back of Ash's sweatshirt. As soon as they reached the table. Ash whispered to Pikachu. "Okay, you can come out now."

Pikachu wriggled for a bit inside Ash's sweatshirt, trying to get out, then slipped out, landed on the wooden floor and quickly disappeared under the table. May giggle as she sat down. "Do you always do this, Ash?"

"Yeah, I normally come here with Pikachu to get something to eat after work. But I always have to sneak him in," Ash whispered, as he sat down opposite her. "But one thing I've never done is eaten here with a human friend."

May smiled and blushed slightly.

"So, what would you like?" Ash asked her, handing her a menu that was on the table.

May took the menu and looked over it. "Ooh, everything looks lovely. I don't know what to have here. What would you suggest, Ash?"

"Well, when I normally come here, I usually order the king-size pepperoni and mushroom stuffed crust pizza," chuckled Ash. "But it has up to nineteen slices, and I can never finish it and end up feeling sick!"

"Well, I'll tell you what then," replied May, still giggling. "Why don't we get one of those between us?"

"Okay then! Good idea!"

"Oh, and what about Pikachu?" May asked, her voice lowering slightly.

"Oh, don't worry," said Ash mischievously. "I'll get him his usually."

Just then, a dark-haired middle-aged waiter, dressed in a smart black suit, came over to them. "Good-a afternoon-a, Sir and Madam," he greeted them in an Italian accent. "Are you-a ready to-a order?"

"Yes please," replied Ash. "Could we please have the king-size pepperoni and mushroom stuffed crust pizza?"

"Sì, Sir. A fine choice-a." The waiter took out a notebook and began writing. "And-a, anything to-a drink-a?"

Ash looked at May, and she quickly scanned the menu before replying politely; "Soda please."

"Me too, please," added Ash.

The waiter wrote down in his notebook and turned to leave.

"Oh, and could we please have some ketchup too?" asked Ash.

The waiter looked back at him with a look of puzzlement, before writing down in his notebook. "Certainly-a, Sir." He then left to the kitchen.

"Ketchup?" May looked at Ash, grimly. "You have ketchup on pizza, Ash?"

"Oh no, it's not for us," snickered Ash, cheekily. "It's for someone else."

May continued to look puzzled, but said nothing.

They spent the next fifteen minutes chatting, before the waiter returned, carrying a tray with all their ordered beverages on. He came to the table and set the tray down.

"Here we-a are, Sir and Madam," he explained. "One king-size pepperoni and mushroom stuffed crust pizza." He lifted off a large plate that was on the tray and set it on the table. May gazed hungrily at the large stuffed crust pizza that was on the plate, neatly cut into nineteen slices with tiny pieces of pepperoni and mushrooms scattered all over it.

"Two-a sodas," the waiter went on. He picked up two glasses on the tray and gave one to each of the two teenagers. Then he looked at Ash with pursed lips before finishing; "And-a one bottle of ketchup." And he set down a red plastic ketchup bottle on the table in front of Ash. "Will-a that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Ash.

"Then enjoy-a your meal." The waiter turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Grazie!" Ash called after him before picking up a slice of pizza and taking a bite out of it."

"Ooh," remarked May admiringly. "I didn't know you could speak Italian, Ash!"

Ash swallowed and chuckled. "I'm not an expert on languages. It's just one of the works I picked up by coming here regularly." He then picked up the bottle of ketchup and bent down under the table. "Here you go, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

May bent down and looked under the table. She smiled when she saw Pikachu beginning to suck ketchup out of the bottle through the nozzle. "Aww, so the ketchup is for Pikachu then. I forgot he was down here, because he was being so quiet."

"Yeah," Ash laughed, coming back up. "Can't eat in here without him eating either."

May ran a hand down the back of the electric mouse before coming back up. She began to chuckle.

"What so funny?" asked Ash curiously.

"I didn't think you were naughty, Ash," May giggled, keeping her voice in a whisper. "Sneaking a Pokémon in here when you shouldn't."

Ash smirked. "I can't be that naughty if I bought you a diamond necklace, new clothes and a king-size pizza."

May's face suddenly changed to expression of horror. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ash! I didn't mean-"

"Oh, don't worry," remarked Ash quickly. "It's fine."

May looked down at her necklace. "Seriously, Ash. I really appreciate this. Thank you so much."

"It's fine." Ash took another bite out of his slice and pizza, pushed the plate towards May and swallowed. "Go ahead. Have some pizza. After all, I ordered it from the two of us."

May picked up a slice off the plate and took a bite. From the smile which that crept onto her face, Ash could tell she liked it.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, there were very few customers left in the restaurant. Ash and May were still at their table, feeling stuffed. One single slice of pizza remained on the plate.

"Hey, May," groaned Ash weakly. "You want...that last slice?"

"No thanks...Ash," May groaned back. "I'm too...full. You...want it?"

"No...thanks."

Just then, Pikachu crawled out of the table, jumped onto it, picked up the slice in his mouth, jumped back onto the floor and crawled under the table. Ash and May laughed.

"I guess Pikachu solved that problem for us," Ash chuckled.

The waiter who had served them approached them. "Are you-a finished?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," replied Ash.

"Then here-a is the bill." The waiter handed Ash a restaurant bill he had been holding. Ash looked at it, pulled out his wallet, took out four five-dollar bills and handed them to the waiter.

"Grazie!" The waiter accepted the money and left them.

"Let's get going them, May," said Ash. He and May stood up, which was made quite difficult, due to being so full, and stepped away from their seats. Ash crouched down and looked under the table, where he saw Pikachu stuffing the last bit of crust into his mouth. "Ready to go, Pikachu?"

Ash stood up and faced away from the table. Pikachu ran up the back of his leg and up the back of his shirt. May giggled and Ash led them quickly out of the resturant. By now, the Sun was beginning to sink. Ash and May looked up and noticed this.

"Ooh, it's getting late!" exclaimed May. "I'd better get home."

"Oh, don't go yet!" remarked Ash. "There's one more place I wanna take you - and now's the perfect time."

"Well, uh, okay."

"Great! Let's go!" With that, Ash led May out of the town.

* * *

Soon, May found herself walking along the winding path in the hills, behind led by Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder once again. At first, she thought Ash was going to take her back to his cottage. But when they came to a curve in the path, instead of going around it, Ash walked straight ahead, going off it. May, curious as to where they were going, followed. A slope was up ahead, and Ash walked up it. When he reached the top, he turned back to May and smiled. "We're here, May."

May continued to walk towards where Ash was, wondering where they were. When she reached the top, she found out and gasped with awe. They were on top of a cliff, overlooking the sea, which was reflecting the amazing orange colour of the sky. In the horizon, the Sun was sinking from the sky and behind the sea.

"Ash..." May gasped, sitting down on the soft grass, overwhelmed by the elegant beauty before her. "It's beautiful."

Ash sat down beside her and Pikachu hopped off his shoulders and onto the soft grass. "I knew you'd like it."

May looked up at him with her sapphire blue eyes, which were now twinkling. "And I thought the valley where you live near, where Drew used to take me, was beautiful. Thank you, Ash, for making my day special."

"You're welcome, May." Ash smiled warmly and rubbed her back. "Happy birthday."

They sat where they were in silence, watching the Sun finally sink behind the sea. Then twilight crept across the sky, the stars began to come out, and finally, the night was light up by a bright full moon.

"Thank you for taking me here, Ash," smiled May happily. "This has been the best birthday ever."

"No worries. Anything for my first human friend."

"I'd better get going now."

Ash turned to her, looking serious. "And what will you do then?"

"Well, I'll wait for Drew to come home. And he will have a few household tasks for me to do."

"Household tasks?!" Ash burst out, horrified. "You can't do that on your birthday!"

"I'll have to. Drew will probably want supper when he gets home. And I might have to clean his trophies. They might have gotten dusty-"

"Trophies?" Ash questioned.

"Drew plays for a club baseball team. He's a good player, and therefore, he always wins trophies, of which he is very proud."

Ash turned away and frowned. _And that's what Drew seems to think of May as, _he thought crossly. _A trophy. _

"Ash?" May looked at him curiously. Ash turned back to her. "I have to go now."

"Okay. Want me to walk you home?"

"Thanks, but I'll be okay."

"Oh, well then, I'll walk with you as far as my cottage."

Ash and May stood up. Pikachu, who had been lying next to the other side of Ash, hopped once again onto his shoulder. Then Ash and May returned to the path and walked together in silence until they reached Ash's cottage.

Ash turned to face May. "Well, I'll see you then, May."

"Thank you so much for a wonderful day, Ash."

"No problem."

They should where they were for a moment, looking deep into each other's eyes. Then May wrapped her arms around Ash and hugged him. Ash, slightly surprised, hugged her back tight. He stood there hugging in silence. Pikachu, still on Ash's shoulders, let out a cry of amusement. May looked at him, smiled and ran a hand over the electric mouse before breaking the hug. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Ash and Pikachu watched as May walked away, disappearing into the darkness. Ash then unlocked the door to the house with a key he took out of his pocket, switched the lights on by a switch on the wall and sat down on the couch. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and onto the couch. He looked up at his friend and smiled.

"I was right, Pikachu," said Ash, smiling back. "May _is _special. She's so kind, sweet and caring. I really like her. In fact - I love her!"

"Pika!"

Then Ash sighed unhappily. "But she doesn't love me! I know it! She loves that guy, Drew - although I don't know why, because it's obvious he doesn't love her. He drinks, he makes her do all the work and he hits her. What makes her love him is beyond me. If I can't be with her, I at least wish she would be with someone who loves her as much as I do - unlike Drew..."

* * *

May raced cheerfully through the darkness, across the bridge and into the village. All the while, she couldn't stop thinking about Ash. She didn't understand why he had no friends other than Pikachu, for she felt herself lucky to have him for a friend, as he had made her day special.

She reached the large iron gates at the bottom of the hill leading up to the mansion. She took her key out of her yellow waist pouch, for she had put it in there earlier when changing into her new clothes, and ran happily up the path leading up the hill. However, when she reached the top, to her horror, she saw through the lounge window, which was covered up by the curtains, that the light was turned on.

She tried the door and found that it was unlocked. She walked inside and there, she saw Drew sitting in his armchair with his feet up on the footstool, watching the fifty inch television. At first, he didn't notice her as she quietly shut the door, but when she attempted to approach the stairs to sneak up to her room, his green eyes teared away from the television to her. He immediately shot her an angry glare.

"Where have you-?!" he began. Then he suddenly looked shocked, as he noticed her change of clothes. He stood up and walked over to her. "Where have you been?! And where did you get those clothes?!"

"I...I..." May stammered nervously. She hadn't thought this through.

"C'mon! Out with it!" yelled Drew angrily.

"I...got them from a friend.

"A friend?!" Drew's eyes widened. "Who?!"

"His name is...Ash. I...I met him two days ago. I've been...hanging out with him for a while."

Drew's face darkened, but he remained silent.

"So, I've been out with him...today..." May continued. "He bought me these clothes...and took me out for a meal too."

Finally, Drew spoke. "So you've been going see this friend...Ash...behind my back?" He began to snicker. "Tell me, May. Is Ash a nice guy?"

"Well...yes..." May replied, wondering why Drew was laughing.

"Very kind? Very charming? Very affectionate?"

"Uh huh."

Drew continues to chuckle sinisterly. Then he suddenly lashed out; he grabbed May by the throat and held her tight against the wall. He moved his head close to her's and shot her a nasty glare. May timidly looked at him, her sapphire blue eyes full of fear.

"Tomorrow..." Drew spat. "You go to see this, Ash...and you tell him...you don't want to see or hear from him again. Got that?!"

May couldn't answer. She was very afraid. She only nodded her head. Drew let go of her, leaving a red mark around her neck, and went upstairs. May sadly slide her back down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She began to constantly gasp loudly, which soon led to her beginning to cry.

* * *

**So, Drew has ruined May's birthday by telling her that she has to tell Ash that they can't meet each other any more. Is that the way it's going to end? Find out as we are nearing the end of the story.**


	9. Turning Point

**Well, as we're nearing the end, here's where things start to take a turning point.**

* * *

May spent the majority of the next day doing household tasks as usual, while Drew once again went out with his friends. He had taken both his and May's sets of keys and had locked the door, to make sure she didn't leave the mansion while he was out.

While May was doing the household tasks throughout the day, she was miserably thinking about Ash; about how kind he had been to her, buying her wonderful birthday presents and not wanting to see her sad. She would go to see him today - then she would never see him again.

As she was thinking about Ash while doing her household jobs, she did not do very good at her jobs. She tried hard to do them, trying to take her mind off Ash, but as soon as she would do a task, she would collapse to the floor and cry softly. She had never felt so miserable. Her life had changed dramatically for the better when she had met Ash. And now it was going to change yet again - for the worse.

* * *

As dusk started to fall, Drew walked through the front door of the mansion, having returned from being out with his friends, to find a glum May sitting on the bottom stair, looking miserably down at her feet. Drew frowned in puzzlement. "What are you doing just sitting there, May?! Have you done the tasks like I asked you?"

"Yes Drew. I did the tasks," May replied quietly without looking up at him. "Just like you asked me to."

"Good." Drew walked over to his armchair and collapsed into it, then raised his legs and rests them on the footstool. "Then you can have a break."

"A break?" May looked up. Drew had never given her a break before.

"So that you can go over to that boy's house and tell him you don't wanna see him again." Drew picked up the television remote control and turned on the television before him. May sighed unhappily, stood up, slipped on her new trainers and disappeared out of the front door. As she walked down the path, she looked up into the orange sky and noticed the Sun. It was sinking, just like her heart was right now.

* * *

May came to the route the Ash's house and walked along it, full of despair. As she was so lost in her thoughts about the boy who had quickly become her friend, showed her so much compassion and even saved her life, she actually didn't notice her surroundings. But having walked along the winding path in the hills a lot for the last few days, she didn't need to see it to walk along it and know where she was going. It had come as a reflex to her. The only part of the route which she did notice was the bridge crossing the valley. Somehow, it didn't seem special to her as she walked along it. What she was focusing on was the other side of the bridge as she approached it. _I was right all along, _she thought unhappily as she walked along the bridge. _The other side of the bridge does have something, or rather, someone, wonderful on it - and I was lucky to meet him. But now, after tonight, I have to stay on my side of the bridge._

* * *

May soon arrived at Ash's cottage and stood there in front of it. Just the sight of it made her feel miserable. She had always thought it was a nice place to live in, and her visits there were good enough for her. But she wouldn't be aloud to visit it ever again.

Just then, she spotted a little yellow creature in the downstairs window. He noticed her too and looked delighted to see her. Then a boy with messy black hair partly covered by a red cap, dressed in a blue sweatshirt, black shirt and pale blue jeans came into view through the window, and he too spotted May with his deep auburn eyes. Seeing these two, who May had come to know, made her eyes tear up. But Ash and Pikachu looked thrilled to see her. They waved to her, retreated from the window, then the front door of the cottage opened and Ash walked out towards May with Pikachu once again on his shoulder.

They still looked thrilled as they approached May. But when they came right up to her, they noticed how miserable she looked and their faces fell.

"Hey, May," said Ash quietly, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

May looked up at him, her eyes tearing up. "A...Ash...I...I..."

"You what?" Ash placed his hands on May's shoulders and squeezed them gently. "What is it, May?"

"Ash, I...I can't see you anymore!" May shouted out quickly, letting out a huge sob.

"Huh?!"

"Pi?!"

Ash and Pikachu looked horrified. Ash let go of May's shoulders. "Why not, May?!"

May gazed at Ash, tears running down her cheeks. "Ash...It's not that I don't want to see you anymore. You're a wonderful person. I'm so grateful I met you. But Drew says I can't-"

"_DREW?!!!"_Ash exploded, taking both May and Pikachu by surprise. "So _he's _the one stopping you from seeing me."

"Well...yes..."

"May, you don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do, Ash! Drew needs me-"

"Yeah, he needs you alright!" Ash glared. "To cook and clean for him while he does absolutely nothing for you- except hit you-"

"Because I deserve it!"

"No May!" Ash placed his hands on May's shoulders again. "You're a lovely girl. You don't deserve to be hit. You deserve a nice quiet life. Leave Drew and come and live with me and Pikachu. I will promise you that you will never have to cook and clean and you will never be hurt again."

"Ash, I...I can't!"

"But May," Ash protested, his glare fading and his face looking more sad. "I don't want you to walk out of my life."

"Oh, and you think I really want to walk out of your life!?" May shouted, the tears flowing faster. "Not when I love y-" She broke off. A shocked expression shot onto her face and she clasped a hand to her mouth.

"What was that?" Ash asked, looking just as shocked. "You love what?!"

"Pi?!" Pikachu had heard it too.

May remained silent for a few moments more, then look her hand away from her face, still looking stunned. "I love...everything that you've done for me." She took Ash's hands off her shoulders and held them tight, looking deep into Ash's auburn eyes, which could clearly see the sadness inside her own teary sapphire blue eyes.

"Ash, please don't think badly of me from now," she said sadly. "Please know that I am grateful for everything you have done for me. I really am. But I can't go on seeing you."

"May..." Ash said quietly.

May tore her eyes away from him, as tears continued to leak out of them. "I'm sorry, Ash. I can't!" She tore her hands out of his and ran from the cottage.

"May!" Ash called after her.

"Pika!" Pika called too.

"I can't...!!!" Ash and Pikachu continued to hear the sound of her loud sobbed after May disappeared from sight. Once the sound of her sobbing died down, there was a moment's silence as Ash looked miserably down at his feet. Then a crash of thunder from a distant storm broke the silence, as raindrops began to fall from the sky, which was now eaten away by grey clouds. Ash looked up glumly at Pikachu, who let out a sigh of sadness. Then he turned around and walked back into the cottage, closing the door behind him.

* * *

May ran along the route back to the village, unable to stop herself from crying. She was immediately regretting telling Ash that she couldn't see him again. She knew that she had never wanted to walk out of his life, but it was Drew had told her to do.

The rain was coming down harder, as she made her way past the gates up the path and to the front door. She wiped the tears away from her eyes before disappearing inside, to find Drew still sat in his armchair, clutching a drink bottle (May couldn't tell if it was the same one as when she had left him), watching a baseball game on the television. He didn't noticed her until she called out; "I'm back!"

Drew tore his eyes away from the television with much difficulty and looked at her. "So did you tell him?"

"Yes Drew...I told him...I don't want to see him again."

"Good! I'll drink to that!" And Drew took a long sip out of his bottle, the neck clamped between his lips, which were twisted into a nasty sneer.

* * *

**And so, May spent the rest of her life, living with Drew, cooking and cleaning and getting beaten in return and she lived miserably ever after.**

**Or did she...?!**

**Like with Chapter Three, I was gonna continue writing, but I think this might be a good place to end this chapter. There will be two more, and they may be a bit shorter than the others, but that's because I chose to end here on this chapter and will write the rest in the next chapter. And the last one will contain the conclusion of the story - which I'm not gonna reveal, since that would spoil it, so you'll have to wait and see what the future holds for May...**


	10. Heartache To Heartbreak

**Okay then, so _did _May spend the rest of her life living in eternal misery with Drew? Well let's found out.**

* * *

The time was now eleven-fifteen. The storm had gotten stronger as the hours of the night had wore on. The night was very dark, but was occasionally lit up by the sheet lightning which flashed in the sky, followed quickly by a deafening crash of thunder which would have woken up several sleeping people, if the rain which pounded heavily on the roofs and the howling wind wasn't already keeping them awake.

But the weather wasn't what was keeping May awake as she was sitting up in her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt very ashamed of herself. Over the last three days, she had come to know Ash and discover his kind and generous personality which he had treated her with. May had never thought such a person existed in a cold, cruel world. He had cared about her well-being, offered her comfort and support and spoilt her rotten on her birthday. And now, she had repaid him - by telling him not to be a part of her life anymore.

A flash of lightning temporary lit up the room. May thought about her last conversation with Ash, and about what he had asked her;

_"Leave Drew and come and live with me and Pikachu. I will promise you that you will never have to cook and clean and you will never be hurt again."_

May didn't know why, but she secretly wanted to live with Ash and Pikachu. She pictured the three of them stood outside the cottage on a Sunny day, happily waving to several people passing by. Then Ash took May's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and Pikachu, who was sitting, as usual, on Ash's shoulder. Then turning around, they walked together, hand in hand, into the cottage, closing the door behind them.

May's thoughts were interrupted by a crash of thunder. At first, it made no sense at all why she wanted this life so badly, even though she was now living in a large mansion belonging to her boyfriend who owned a vast fortune. But as she continued to think about her last conversation with Ash, she remembered something that had almost slipped out of her mouth.

_"Oh, and you think I really want to walk out of your life!? Not when I love y-"_

When saying the last word, she had broke off. She had told Ash that what she was going to say what that she loved everything he had done for her. But right now, May knew fully well that was _not _she was going to say. And the more she thought about it, the more she wondered how she really felt for Ash. She was not fully sure.

Ignoring the lightning which kept flashing and lighting up the room and also the thunder which erupted from time to time, May thought about everything Ash had done for her. She looked down at her body. She was still wearing the blouse, skirt and shorts he had bought her. The trainers sat together on the bare floorboards, a sock inside each one. The necklace, waist pouch, gloves and bandanna sat on the window sill, concealed by the ripped curtains. May found it unbelievable that although Ash earned a lot of money for working in a Pokémon Centre, he had chosen to spend a great deal of it on her, buying her some lovely new clothes, a delicious meal and a beautiful necklace. As much as May treasured these things, she felt her had given her too much, for he had already giving her a nice enough present; his friendship. He had given her so much compassion, support and kindness, believing in her better than she had ever believed in herself.

May then tried to think of what Drew had given her for her birthday, but that didn't take long to think about, for it was clear what he had given her: nothing. Although since he had inherited his father's fortune and they had moved had moved in together, he certainly had given her something: a miserable life. Suddenly, May was angry. She thought about how he had blown a large fraction of the money on drink, and would take on and spend each and everyday sat in his armchair with his feet up, watching television, or going out drinking with his friends, while she worked her feet off, cooking his meals and cleaning the mansion from top to bottom. And what had she received? A loud yelling at, if she so much as overcooked his food, and possibly, a hard painful beating. Thinking about all the times Drew had hit her actually hurt May right now inside her heart. And what made her even more angry was the fact that she had actually blamed herself for the way he behaved towards her, and had even tried to take her own life, because of him. But it wouldn't have been her who killed herself - it would have been him. May gritted her teeth as tears continued to stream down her face. She was feeling a mixture of rage, sadness and determination. She realized now that she had in fact been in love. Not with an selfish alcoholic beast who had made her life a misery, but with a wonderful, selfless angel who had showed her how wonderful life could be.

May threw the dirty bedsheets off herself and stood up out of bed. She took the socked out of her trainers and put them on her feet,pulling them up tight. Then she put her trainers on and walked over to the window. She drew the curtains back just in time to see a bright flash of lightning. Several drops of water ran down the glass of the window. May firmed grabbed her waist pouch and clipped it firmly around her waist. She picked up the gloves and put one on each hand. After that, she placed the necklace around her neck and finally tied the bandanna tightly around her head. Now dressed in everything Ash had bought her, May stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

She walked through the dark corridor and as she proceeded down the stairs, she could see that the bottom floor was lit up, not by the lightning, but by the ceiling lamp. She stomped to the bottom of the stairs, to find Drew still watching the television. At first, he didn't notice her, but as she opened the front door, a flash of lightning from outside and rain which began pouring into the room grabbed his attention. He turned away from the television, looked at May, put down the bottle he was clutching and stormed over to her. "Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going this time of the night?!"

May glared at him. "I'm leaving you, Drew!"

"What?!" Drew snorted and frowned at her, as if she were stupid.

"You heard! I'm leaving you!"

Drew snickered darkly and shook his head. "Oh no you're not!"

"Yes I am!" May yelled with all her anger. "I've had enough, Drew! You can cook and clean for yourself! But I'm not doing it anymore! You go ahead and waste your life drinking and earning trophies! But I am not your trophy! I have now learnt the wonders of life! So I am going out to enjoy them for the rest of my life! And I am never coming back to this miserable life you have given me! Goodbye Drew!" And May stormed out of the mansion, slamming the door behind her.

For a brief moment, Drew just stared at the front door silently. The only sounds heard were from the television, the wind, the rain and a sudden crash of thunder. Then, a surge of anger built itself up inside Drew. He stormed into the kitchen and furiously yanked one of the drawers out of the unit. The drawer fell to the floor and cutlery inside clashed as they scattered around the floor. Drew picked up the largest piece of cutlery - a long sharp knife - then thundered through the lounge to the front door, opening it sharply. The strong wind blew into his face and rain began coming into the room again, soaking him. He looked down the hill, and for a moment, couldn't see anything, due to the darkness of the night. But a flash of lightning quickly helped to light up the hill, and was able to spot May at the bottom, unlocking the large gates. With the knife still clutched in his hand, Drew walked out of the mansion, closing the door behind him. Then he walked quickly down the path, rain falling heavily onto him and thunder crashing above him, to find the gates closed and that May was no longer there. But the gates were unlocked, so he slipped past them. Then he looked around and, thanks to another flash of lightning, stopped May walking down a distant street in the village. Drew followed her quickly, so as not to lose her trail, but kept a distance so that she wouldn't spot him following her, despite the darkness.

* * *

Further away, Ash was sitting on the side of his mother's bed, fully dressed, feeling very distraught. Pikachu was lying out on the bed, fast asleep, not hearing the storm raging outside. Ash was lost in his thoughts about May; her affectionate personality, her amazing sapphire blue eyes, her sweet smile. The thought of never seeing the beautiful girl he was picturing again tore Ash apart inside. What made him feel worse was what the future lay for her: a life of misery, cooking and cleaning, and being hit in return. Ash was longing to go over to the mansion, break in and sneak out with May so she could come and live with him.

_But what good will it do? _he thought despairingly. _She won't live with me, she won't listen to me, she doesn't want to see me. _He sighed miserably. _And it's clear that she doesn't feel for me the way I do. She just gives her loving feelings to that alcoholic who clearly doesn't have the same feelings for her. But then again, what girl has ever felt for me that way. None ever has, and none ever will. So what's the point in life._

Ash looked down at Pikachu and ran a hand down the sleeping Pokémon's back. Then he stood up and walked out of the bedroom door, leaving it ajar. Pikachu twitched and sleepily opened his eyes. Then raised his head and looked around, realizing Ash wasn't nearby. "Pi?"

He then noticed the bedroom door and that it was ajar. Jumping off the bed and onto the floor, Pikachu walked over to it and opened it more by pushing it with his head. Then he walked out into the corridor and over to the top of the stairs, just in time to hear the front door slam. A flash of lightning lit up the outside and Pikachu saw Ash, already soaked from the heavy rain, walking past the window. Puzzled, Pikachu raced the stairs and over to the window sill. He hopped up onto it. The window was slightly open on the latch. Pikachu sat up and pushed the window open with his tiny paws. Rain poured into the room. Pikachu jumped out through the window and landed on the ground. Then, ignoring the wind and rain which pounded his face, he set off in the direction Ash had taken, which was along the path towards the bridge.

* * *

Five minutes later, May was walking along the winding path in the hills, which was made difficult by the strong wind, which threatened to blow her off the hill. But May struggled on, forceing her way through the bitter cold wind and the pounding rain. She was getting colder and wetter each second, but that didn't matter. All she cared about was going back to Ash, apologising to him, and telling him that she loved him.

She got to do it sooner than she expected.

She rounded a corner in the path and came to the bridge. As she ran along it, she thought she could see the outline of someone up ahead, standing one of the walls of the bridge. However, as it was so dark, she thought it was nothing and continued running. But as she was nearly halfway across, a sudden flash of lightning lit up her surrounding, and she stopped in her tracks and gasped in horror. For there was someone standing on the wall of bridge; someone she knew very well, and had come to know by him stopping her from doing what he was about to do.

Ash looked down from standing on the wall of the bridge to the valley, but all he could see was pitch black. He couldn't see how far the drop was, but he knew it was far enough to end his lonely life. One jump off the wall and it would be all over.

"Well, this is it," he said aloud, bending his knees. "Goodbye, cruel world."

"_ASH!!! NO!!!_"

Ash was taken by surprise by the desperate voice that had just called him. He wasn't only surprised by how desperate the voice sounded, but by the vooice itself; it was one of a teenage girl he knew well. He straightened up his knees and turned to find May running along the bridge towards him. When she reached him, she fell to her hands and knees and began sobbing fitfully.

"May?" Puzzled, Ash stepped down from the wall and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

May looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, and stood up. "What am _I _doing? What do you think _you're _doing?"

Ash turned away from her sadly. "Commit suicide. You don't wanna see me anymore, so there's no-"

"Ash, I've finished with Drew!" May burst out. Ash turned around, surprised. "I've finally realised, you were right all along! All Drew has ever done for me is make my life a misery. I didn't want to go on living my life. But you've made me realise that life is worth living! So I don't wanna go on living with him - but with you! Because Ash, I..." May shyly looked down at her feet. "I realised something else too. I...I..."

"You what, May?"

"I..." May shut her streaming eyes tight, then after a few seconds, opened them wide again. "_I LOVE YOU ASH!!!_"

"_WHAT?!_" Ash gasped in surprise. "You...love me, May?"

"Yes, Ash," sniffed May sadly. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks, even faster, mixing with the rain with fell onto her face "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I didn't realise. I didn't want to. I kept going on about how I thought I loved Drew. But I...I..."

"Shh. It's okay." Ash placed his hands on the girl's cheeks, smiling. "May, I love you too."

"You do?" May's amazing teary sapphire blue eyes widened. Ash nodded whilst, using his thumb, wiped away the tears streaming down May's cheeks. May smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his back. Ash then pulled her head close to his. May closed her eyes and parted her lips, and Ash did the same. Their heads kept getting closer and closer to each other, and their lips were soon just two centimetres away from joining each other's.

"Well, isn't this romantic?!"

Ash and May froze and opened their eyes wide as they heard the snooty, sneering voice. Ash looked past May and she looked back. There was another flash of lightning. Standing on the bridge two metres away from them was Drew, smiling sinisterly, his hair and clothes dripping wet. His right hand was behind his back. He took a few steps towards them. May gasped in fright and held onto Ash tighter. Ash threw his arms around May and held her tight. "Stay back!" He frowned angrily at Drew.

Drew stopped walking, but continues to sneer and kept his right hand behind his back. "So, you're Ash, then."

"Yes," replied Ash furiously. "And you - are evil!"

Thunder erupted from nearby. Drew chuckled darkly and looked up and down at Ash. "My, my! I should have known May had poor taste in love interests."

"Yes, I did!" May shouted. "When I was with _you_! Well I am not going back with you, Drew! So don't think you are taking me back."

Drew continued to chuckle evilly and shook his head. "Well then, May, if I can't have you..." He pulled out his right hand from behind his back. To Ash and May's horror, they saw that he was clutching the kitchen knife which he had taken with him. The blade shone brightly from the lightning which now flashed over them. "...No one can."

Yelling out, he charged at them. May shrieked with terror, but Ash let go of her and charge at him while bent over. Drew tried to connect the blade into Ash's back, but Ash was quicker. He headbutted Drew hard in the stomach. Drew fell back, having the wind knocked out of him, and landed on his back with the knife still clutched in his hand.

Ash sat on top of Drew and grabbed him around the neck with one hand, whilst trying to prise the knife from Drew with the other. Drew quickly sat up and Ash fell back, landing on his back. Drew stood over him, sneered down at him, and raised the knife up, preparing to strike, when he was distracted by a loud cry. He looked up to see May running towards him. She grabbed his wrist to stop him from stabbing Ash, but Drew grabbed her by her blouse, spun her round and threw her down. May landed on her back and looked up and Drew, helpless and terrified.

Drew smirked evilly. He raised the knife above his head. "Goodbye, May."

What happened next, no one had been expecting. A blast of electricity shot at Drew from behind, shocking him. May, surprised, watched him getting painfully electrocuted, then looked past him to find where the blast of electricity was coming from: Pikachu. The little mouse Pokémon had arrived just in time, and it looked to May like he was using some sort of electric attack to save her.

Pikachu stopped his attack, and Drew stood where his was for a moment, now carrying several marks from his attack and groaning in pain. Then Ash ran into his and grabbed him by the shirt, resulting in Drew dropping the knife. Ash pushed Drew against on of the walls and continued to push so that Drew's upper body was now bent over backwards over the wall and over the ledge. Holding him down with one hand, Ash proceeded to punch Drew hard in the face.

Drew, however, ignored the pain that was being hammered into his face. Grabbing Ash by his sweatshirt and lifted him off his feet.

"_NOOO!!!_"

"_PIKA!!!_"

May and Pikachu screamed in horror as they watched Drew throw Ash over himself and over the wall of the bridge. But as he was still holding into Ash, Drew found himself being pulled over the ledge too. The boys screamed as they found themselves falling off the bridge fast and towards the valley below.

"_ASH!!! NOOO!!!_" May ran over to the wall and look frantically down below. She couldn't see the boys, as it was so dark below, but she did hear two sickening thumps.

Once again, tears started leaking out of May's eyes and she rapidly shook her head in disbelief. She ran to one side of the bridge, constantly gasping, and Pikachu followed. As the hillside was sloping, May and Pikachu down down it into the dark valley. They walked alongside the arches of the bridge, desperately looking around on the ground. They couldn't see anything.

"_ASH!!!_" May called out hysterically. There was no response. "_ASH!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!_"

Finally, another flash of lightning helped light their way. As the valley was lit up, they saw Drew lying motionlessly at the foot of one of the bridge's arches - and lying further away from the bridge, with his eyes closed and cap lying off his head, was Ash.

"_PIKA PI!!!_"

"_ASH!!!_"

May and Pikachu ran over to Ash's motionless body. May sat down and hugged his body close to her down, sobbing hard. Pikachu nudged his friends hand. Tears were also running down his furry face.

Suddenly, Ash weakly opened his eyes. May noticed this and gasped. "_ASH!!!_" She cradled his head in her arms.

Ash smiled at her. "Hey, May...are you....alright?"

May didn't answer. From the pauses in his speech, she knew what that meant, she knew what that meant. She just looked despairingly at Ash, tears continuing to flow down her cheeks. Ash just continued smiling at her weakly, then turned to Pikachu. "Hey buddy."

"Pika," Pikachu sobbed sadly.

"You're my best friend, Pikachu." Ash then turned to May. "And May...I love you."

"I love you too, Ash." May sniffed. "Please don't leave me."

Ash smiled sadly, then his eyes slowly closed, his head fell to the side and his smile faded. May gasped when she saw that and continued to sob. "_ASH!!! NO!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!! PLEASE!!!" _Her sobs then became quieter. "I love you, Ash."

The wind died down and the rain began stopping. There was no longer thunder and lightning. May just sat where she was, with Pikachu beside her, weeping over Ash's fallen body. This boy had come down from Heaven and showed her how wonderful life could be. Now, with him about to return to Heaven, it looked life was going to become miserable again for May.

* * *

**Phew! I am so relieved. Not about Ash's situation, but since this chapter is now done! It took so long, and I don't think the fight scene and Ash's life hanging came out that good.**

**So May definitely won't be spending a future with Drew. But it looks as if she won't be spending one with Ash either. Only I know what it will be, but you shall find out in the upcoming concluding chapter to "The Boy From Heaven".**

* * *


	11. Home

**Here we are everyone! The last chapter! So will end happily or in a tragedy? Well, read on and enjoy the final part of "The Boy From Heaven."**

**

* * *

**

May sat silently on one of the chairs in the empty hospital waiting room, staring blanking into space. Pikachu sat on the marble floor, making sad noises. The waiting room, its walls white and bare, was alongside one of the hospital corridors. Doctors and nurses would rush down the corridor and pass the waiting room without looking at them.

It had been an hour since May had been crying at the bottom of the bridge with Ash's fallen body in her arms. After a lot of mourning, she had managed with a surge of difficulty to leave Ash's fallen body for a while, asking Pikachu to watch over him, to find a telephone box near the path on the hillside to telephone for an ambulance, which arrived in ten minutes. The paramedic and managed to lift Ash's body onto a stretcher,as well as Drew's, much to May's reluctance. The two bodies were wheeled into the ambulance and, with May also aboard, were transported quickly to a hospital near the town where Ash had taken May. Throughout the entire journey, May stood over Ash's motionless body, holding his hand tight, trying to comfort him, but with much difficulty, being in need of comfort herself.

Now May and Pikachu were sitting in the hospital waiting room on the emergancy ward. Ash and Drew had been wheeled quickly into separate rooms of the same ward, where doctors and nurses were now working hard to revive them. May and Pikachu could only wait, dreading what the verdict on Ash would be.

* * *

After what had seemed like forever, a nurse came and approached them. She was a cheery-looking woman, middle-aged with straight blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a white uniform. She came over to May and smiled at her. "Hi. Are you May?"

"How do you know?" asked May curiously.

"I've seen you around. I live in the village below the mansion you live in." The nurse's smile faded. "I understand you want to know how he is."

"Yes! Yes!" May cried desperately, standing up. "How is he?! Is he okay?!"

The nurse sighed sadly, and May immediately felt a sense of dread.

"We did everything we could," explained the nurse. "But-"

"_NO!_" May cried, her eyes tearing up. "No, no, please, no!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu wailed, just as desperate.

"We were too late," the nurse sighed glumly. "He's dead."

May placed her gloved hands over her eyes and cried into them. Pikachu hugged onto her ankle and cried along with her.

"I am so sorry, May," sympathized the nurse sadly. "We really did do everything we could...but Drew had been killed instantly by the fall."

Pikachu suddenly stopped crying, immediately realising what the nurse had said. May continued to cry for a few moments, before stopping and taking away her hands from her teary eyes, looking surprised up at the nurse. "Drew?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, May. I know you love him-"

"_NO I DON'T!!!_" May interrupted angrily. "I don't care about Drew. He treated me like dirt! What about Ash?"

"Ash? You mean that other boy?"

"Yes!" May yelled frantically. "Is he alright?"

The nurse smiled. "Yes...he's alright."

May let out a loud happy cry, as did Pikachu. "Can you take me to him?"

"Sure. Follow me."

The nurse led May and Pikachu down the corridor until they arrived outside a door which led to one of the rooms.

"Go on in," said the nurse kindly. "I'll leave you to it." And with that, she turned away and walked back up the corridor.

May and Pikachu disappeared through the door inside the room. There was not much inside. It was a small room with four walls painted blue, with nothing on them, except a window looking out at the town, which was obscured by the darkness at night. A bed with soft white sheets was in the room with a white wooden bedside drawer next to it.

May and Pikachu were not taking in any of the details of the room. There was just one thing they were focusing on. Sitting up in bed, smiling warmly at them, his head bandaged and his cap resting on the bedside table, was Ash.

"Hey May. Hey Pikachu."

For a while, May just stood where she was in silence, her lips, though smiling, trembling. Then, wailing loudly, she ran up to Ash and threw her arms around him, weeping tears of happiness. "Ash! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Ash hugged her back. "I sure am. Don't worry, May. I've just got a sore head and back. I won't be able to walk for a while. But I'll be okay."

May smiled and held him tighter. Pikachu then hopped onto the bed. Ash chuckled and rubbed the little mouse Pokémon's head.

"Pika!" Pikachu let out a cry of happiness, glad his friend was okay.

Ash then broke his hug with May. "May, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course, Ash. You've done plenty for me," May smiled. "Now it's time I did something for you. What is it?"

"Well, seeing as I'm gonna be in hospital for a few days, could you possibly feed Pikachu for me while I'm gone?"

"Certainly, Ash. I'd be glad to."

"Thanks, May." Ash reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a key. He handed it to May. "You'll find alot of his food in one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Just feed him"

May placed the key into her waist pouch. "I'll do that, Ash. No problem."

"Thanks, May."

Pikachu let out a yawn and May noticed this. "Perhaps I should take him back to your place." She reached over and hugged Ash again. "Goodnight Ash...I love you."

Ash returned the hug. "I love you too, May."

May broke the hug, but not before planting a kiss on Ash's cheek. Ash blushed and placed a finger on the cheek, as she watched May pick up a half asleep Pikachu and carried him out of the room, smiling at Ash on the way out. Then she left the hospital and managed to find her way through the dark town back to the path which led back to Ash's cottage.

* * *

Over the next few days, May stayed at Ash's place, feeding Pikachu and sleeping in Ash's old bedroom. In the evenings, she and Pikachu would visit Ash in the hospital, bringing him treats. They kept asking if he was feeling any better, and when he would be discharged from hospital.

* * *

On the very day Ash was finally free to go, he was still unable to walk. So when May and Pikachu arrived that evening, the same nurse who May had met on the same night as Ash arrived at the hospital came into the room with a wheelchair. She managed to lift Ash from his bed and into the chair.

"Your back will be better in a few days," she told him. "So you'll be able to walk again soon."

Ash asked her to pass him his hat to him. She picked it up off the bedside drawer, where it had been sitting for the last few days. She handed it to him, but he did not put it on, for his head was still bandaged. Pikachu hopped into his land and Ash placed his cap into the mouse Pokémon's head. Then May stood behind the wheelchair and, after a set of farewells to the nurse, wheeled Ash off the ward and out of the hospital.

May was soon pushing Ash along the path which led from the town into the hills to his cottage. The Sun was setting and the orange sky looked beautiful.

"Thanks for taking me home, May," smiled Ash.

"Anytime," May smiled back. "It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me."

* * *

It was dark when they arrived at Ash's cottage. May unlocked the door with the key Ash had given her and wheeled him inside, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks May," said Ash, as she wheeled him into the lounge. "It sure is good to be home."

May stopped pushing Ash in his char and sat down on the wool sofa. Ash turned to her and noticed she was looking at him shyly. "Hey? What is it?"

"Is, er...the offer still on?" May asked nervously. "Of me...living here?"

Ash smiled and Pikachu, who was still sitting in his lap, wearing his cap, let out a happy reply. "Pika!"

"Of course it it, May," Ash beamed. "I'd be happy for you to live here. But would you? Aster all, you do live in a large mansion with heaps of money."

"That doesn't matter, Ash," May smiled. "That wasn't my home. I never was home. But at last, I have found May home - you!"

Ash's smiled widened. "Then...welcome home, May!"

May beamed, went over to Ash and hugged him tight.

* * *

Later that night, May managed to wheel Ash up the stairs and into his mother's room, and lift him out of the wheelchair and into his mother's bed. Pikachu sat at the foot of the bed, curled up into a ball.

"I promise you, May," Ash told her, as she tucked him in under the duvet. "Once I can walk again, you will never have to do anymore work again."

May smiled and raised a hand. "Well, g'night Ash." She turned away to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" Ash reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned back to him, surprised.

"Would you, er...like to sleep in here with me?"

May smiled. "Oh, yes please, Ash. I've felt so lonely; sleeping in a bed on my own for a long time."

"Well, you don't have to feel lonely anymore."

May slipped off her trainers and socks and took off her gloves, pouch, necklace and bandanna, placing them on the bedside table with Ash's cap. Now only in her blouse, skirt and shorts, she slipped under the duvet alongside Ash.

"First thing I'm gonna do when I walk again," chuckled Ash, "is get you some decent pyjamas."

May giggled and faced Ash, smiling happily at him. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, May."

May placed her hands onto Ash's cheeks and pulled his head close to her's. They both shut their eyes and their lips joined as they shared a long compassionate kiss. Once this kiss was broken, May removed her hands from Ash's cheeks, but continued to smile at him. "G'night Ash."

"G'night May."

Pikachu then walked further up the duvet and lay down in between them. They looked down at him and smiled. "G'night Pikachu," they said in unison.

Finally, laying their heads back against the pillow, the young couple fell asleep. Throughout the night, May had happy dreams of her new life, which had just begun. A life beyound being overworked and abused, and instead, containing wonder, joy and love, with this boy who had come down from Heaven and showed her that all these things existed in life. From now on, it was going to be a perfect life for May.

* * *

**And that everybody, this the happy ending of "The Boy From Heaven".**

**I sure hope you've enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if you have, if it is better than my other Advanceshipping stories, and if it at least differs from every other Advanceshipping story you've read (I'm not trying to make it the best Advanceshipping story out there, just different from them.)**

**If you have enjoyed it, then be sure to look out for more Advanceshipping stories by your's truely in the future.**

**Until then, farewell friends.**


End file.
